Hazel Eyes: The Friendship Begins
by WhatIfHP
Summary: Hazel Angel Wright has hazel eyes. And she is the younger sister of Chris and Sophie Wright. And she is a witch. After being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry; Hazel must learn the highs and lows of friendship, why to never go to the bathroom alone and how the library can save a life. Set in Harry's 1st Year.
1. The Muggle World

**Welcome to my new fanfiction. I wrote the same story on a different account but gave up. Now I've added new ideas and am rewriting it. Please review, favourite and follow!**

**P.S I unfortunately own nothing from Harry Potter, otherwise this would probably have its own website and I wouldn't ask you to review. **

Hi. I'm Hazel Angel Wright. And this is my story:

It all started one sunny, Monday morning. I was outside, playing with the family dog, Zachary. My siblings and I were all adopted by rich parents, Mr and Mrs Barny, whose son had died a few years before we came along. Our house was pretty awesome. We had our own pool in the back-garden and a hot-tub. We each got our own room with a bathroom each and even a kind-maid named Sally. She came from a poor family and was working for us to pay for her children's education. Chris and Sophie, my siblings, both laughed at her behind her back, but I often talked to Sally while she did her work.

There's one room we're not allowed in; Peter's bedroom. Mr and Mrs Barny's dead son. Chris once attempted to get into the room, but man, the security is tight around that area. Chris got grounded for a week. Sophie was always egging my brother on when he was doing something naughty, but didn't dare do it herself. I just kept to myself.

Sally was watching me while I played with Zachary, clapping whenever I succeeded in teaching Zachary a new trick and giving my advice when one went wrong. That's why I love Sally. She's always on my side. I was teaching Zachary to scare away wasps when they came near picnics when the doorbell went. Mrs Barny's screech filled the garden.

"Get the door Sally!" she demanded, as Sally trotted back into the house, leaving me alone with Zachary. He had got bored out chasing wasps and now was rolling a ball playfully in his paws, wanting me to throw it for him. So I went into the garage, grabbed Zachary's training lead and lead him towards the pool, but not before Sally came walking formally towards me, trying not to get her black, polished shoes mucky in case she was told off, and handed me an envelope. "This is for you," Sally explained, as I flicked the envelope over to see a crest with a lion, badger, snake and eagle on it.

"Can you read it with me?" I asked, ripping open the envelope with curiosity. I always loved it when Sally did things with me, it was just a feeling. Without warning, Chris charged round the corner, followed by a giggling Sophie. They were only 11 months apart, Chris being 14 and Sophie being 13. I couldn't stand them. "Ickle Hazel got a letter! Awww, she needs help reading it," Chris cooed, as Sophie grabbed her stomach, laughing like it was funniest thing in the world. They were both so annoying. We all knew it wasn't true; I got better grades than both of them. But it didn't stop them teasing me. "Shut up," I snapped, bored of their continuous snorts of laughter.

"Awww, Hazel needs us to be quiet for her nap. Shhhh!" whispered Chris and Sophie fell to the floor and began hiccupping. Sally stepped forward before things got out of hand.

"Come on guys, get along," cried Sally, raising her hand. "You can all be friends; you can all read the letter." Chris' face immediately fell into a frown and Sophie, with great struggle, pulled her body off the floor and crossed her arms. They didn't really like being talked to like they were little kids, and I could tell they didn't enjoy this either.

"Friends!" spat Chris. "Friends! Friends with that loser? I'm sorry but I think you lost your mind!" Sally went bright red, as I began cowering towards an apple tree, scared they would begin shouting at each other. My worst nightmare came true.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAID? WHEN MR BARNY SAID WE WERE GETTING A MAID I EXPECTED TO BE GETTING A DECENT ONE, NOT YOU!"

"MIND YOUR MANNERS, YOUNG MAN!"

That's Chris began swearing, calling Sally thing's too rude to repeat. Sophie's eyes were getting bigger as the two shot insults right back at each other.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The noise must've been catastrophic as Mrs Barny came rushing outside, careful to only walk on the path as she was wearing her nice, red heels. But the rest of her was shaking with rage.

"Sally! What is going on here? Why are you and Chris behaving like wild animals?" she snapped, and Sally opened her mouth, about to explain but was cut short. "Children! To your bedroom! Sally! Follow me!"

And that's how we all got split up. Fortunately, my bedroom was on the ground floor, since I was afraid of heights and Mr Barny didn't want vomit all over his carpet. There was still a bucket next to the window in case a few inches were too high for me. Otherwise, my bedroom was beautiful. The walls and ceiling were painted to be like space, with the moon, stars and other planets all stuck over it. The carpet was earth, so it felt like I was floating space when I went to bed. Even my bed was a rocket! How cool is that? My bookshelves had Jupiter telling you what type of books were there and I even had a telescope in front of the wall-sized window. I wanted to be an astronaut when I was older, I knew it. My desk had quotes on it from famous astronauts and my essay about Neil Armstrong. The letter still in my hands, I waddled towards my bed, grabbed a book upon space and began to read. Strangely, the letter didn't seem so important to me anymore, it was probably just about my secondary school...

* * *

I woke up, after dreaming about me and Sally riding broomsticks for some reason, to hear a strange tapping noise. I opened my door, half-asleep- to see Mrs Barny. I immediately woke up properly, since nobody ever really visited my bedroom except Sally. "Why were you sleeping in your clothes? Didn't Gerald talk to you about that last week?" she snapped, allowing herself in before looking around, shaking her head in a disapproving way. She never really liked my space theme. "I was tired..." I explained, sitting down on my bed, but Mrs Barny didn't seem to hear me.

"Anyway, I've suspended Sally for a few days," she said casually, making me drop my book in shock. Sally!? Gone!? I remembered my time before Sally came and it was dreadful, what would I do? Even those few days will be torture. But Mrs Barny was now peering around my bedroom and finally picked up my letter. "What's this?"

"I don't know. Suppose it's about my secondary school," I muttered, as Mrs Barny handed it back to me. I tipped the letter onto my bed and began to read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Wright,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I breathed, staring down at the letter. Witchcraft? Hogwarts? What the heck did 'await your owl' mean? It was probably a prank from Chris and Sophie. 'Supreme Mugwump' did sound like something they would put. Right at that moment, the doorbell went and Mrs Barny hurried to get it. She was cursing under her breathe and saying something like, 'Better not be that goofy man'. I reread the letter. But the handwriting looked nothing like Chris'. And how on earth would he get ink? Sophie might've been able to copy it, but wouldn't there be an ink splatter from where she had giggled. 'Warlock' would've been enough to bring her down. Filled with different emotions, I barely noticed Mrs Barny come in with a strange looking woman, until the woman did a little cough.

"Huh?" I spluttered, finally raising my head to see an old woman with a strict sort of smile.

"Hello Wright. I'm Professor McGonagall and I assume that that letter is about Hogwarts?" The woman spoke in a voice that would've made Chris stop speaking. I'm not that good with strangers, to be honest, I never find my voice. That was why I was terrified on secondary school.

"I'll be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and will be taking you to Diagon Alley today with two other pupils so you can get your things for school."

Transfiguration? Diagon Alley? I was partly excited and also shaking with nerves.

"Come on, Albus won't be very happy if one of his students doesn't turn up for the new year." And that's how I got stuck in front of the libraries fireplace, holding 'floo powder' in my hand.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming out soon you'll meet recognisable characters. Diagon Alley has to be one of my favourite places to right about! **


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hi. Second chapter up and rolling. Please read and review, even if it's just ways to make it better. Thanks for reading **** I love u guys!**

**P.S I have put the 3rd and 4th chapter out at the same time, so keep on reading! **

**Extra P.S I don't own Harry Potter! *cries***

When I had woken up that morning, I would've never had guessed that I was a witch, or that I would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or that I would be making friends already. We first went to the Granger house, which was all snug and almost scared Mrs Granger out of her skin. We were picking up Hermione Granger, another witch.

"Oh, back again Minerva? Please, have a cup of coffee while I go get Hermione," Mrs Granger muttered, hurrying towards the staircase, seemingly sweating. So McGonagall took a seat and I stood there, too afraid that I was doing wrong if I sat then. Then I met Hermione Granger. She had lots of bushy hair and her two front teeth were bigger than average. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger," greeted Hermione, placing a book about jobs back onto the bookshelf.

"I'm Hazel Wright," I said shyly, giving her a little wave before turning back to McGonagall. That was an embarrassing moment of my lifetime. After explaining how to use floo powder to Hermione, McGonagall grabbed some and I grabbed some before we all teleported a football-mad house. A boy and his father were watching a football game on TV, cheering and waving their scarves around while football team posters were spread all across the walls. Only at half-time did the father notice us standing in the corner. "Ah, hallo Minerva. Taking Justin to get his school things, I suppose?" he asked, pushing his son forward, who smiled gratefully as we all took a handful of floo powder. "I don't really like football anyway, but don't tell my dad," he whispered before going up in flames. When I arrived in Diagon Alley it was like a mad-house. We were in a pub, and all the guests were roaring with laughter, like Sophie. I could make out an old hag in the corner and really wanted to get out.

"McGonagall! Stopping here for a drink?" a toothless man asked. He began stepping behind him to grab four pint glasses. "Butterbeer for the newbies?"

"Yes please Tom."

We sat down in the corner of the pub, Hermione's lip trembling with a question. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in The Leaky Cauldron," McGonagall replied, as Tom came over with four 'Butterbeers'. "It's the entrance to Diagon Alley, where we will get your things. Hazel, can you take out your list for school and read it out?" Trembling, I fished into my pocket and brought out my Hogwarts list and read out loud,

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot _

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling _

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger _

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scammander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._"

McGonagall nodded, her mouth twitching slightly. "Now, all your parents have given me enough money for you to buy all your things but to exchange muggle money for Wizarding money we will need to go to Gringotts," she explained as I took my first sip of Butterbeer. Oh my gosh! It was the best drink I had ever had. But Hermione and Justin were thinking other matters.

"Muggle?"

"Gringotts?" McGonagall laughed shortly, before taking a sip of her Butterbeer, covering her top lip with like a moustache.

"Muggles are non-magical people and Gringotts is the Wizarding bank. I'm here to explain everything about the magical world to you. You can ask me anything you want," she replied, wiping her moustache away.

"Can we really get our own pet?" asked Justin, lifting up his Butterbeer. "Mum doesn't allow pets in our house."

"Yes. Just like the letter tells you. A few Muggleborns, like yourself, have got themselves pets, mainly owls, which carry your mail, but you are also allowed a cat or a toad," McGonagall explained, suddenly standing up. "Come, if we want to do all your shopping before day is done we need to start now." We all stood up, yawning a stretching before exiting the Leaky Cauldron, and wandered into a brick room.

"Now, to get into Leaky Cauldron, simply tap this brick," McGonagall was saying and magically the wall began to move, creating a passageway into a wonder. Diagon Alley was brilliant! I wanted to explore every single shop, even the ones about broomsticks, though flying would probably would make me sick. I especially wanted to get myself a pet, a cat sounded fascinating. But McGonagall just kept on walking, until we came to colossal, marble-white building. Wizards and witches were walking in and out of it, chatting, shaking little sacks and gloating about their wealth.

"Welcome to Gringotts," McGonagall said, walking inside and the three of us trotted behind. "Good morning Shotluck." An ugly little creature was standing by the doorway and saluted McGonagall off.

"What is that?" Justin asked.

"A goblin," replied McGonagall.

"Goblin?" gasped Hermione, running to catch up. "Goblins are real?"

"So are a lot of things you hear in fairy-tales," McGonagall responded. "Hags, werewolves, pixies, giants, even some weird ones like centaurs and basilisks."

"Basilisks?"

"Huge snakes, born from a chicken egg hatched by a toad. If you look at it, you die. Terrible things. Don't worry, it's unlikely you will encounter one in your life-time," McGonagall said, before turning to another goblin. "Just bringing some first-years, nothing suspicious." We came towards another pair of door with words engraved it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"What's that all about?" Justin asked, pointing at the door. "How many people have stolen from here?"

"None," McGonagall said casually. "Well, if they have they've never gotten away with it. The security is too high here."

We appeared in a long, white and golden room, with goblins sitting behind long counters, weighing gold, writing down information and inspecting keys. It was quite cool. McGonagall turned towards the closest one. "I am here to set up vaults for Mr Finch-Fletchley, Miss Granger and Miss Wright. Also to exchange muggle money for galleons, sickles and knuts."

"Very well," said the goblin. "Mr Finch-Fletchley, here is the key for your vault, Miss Granger, here is your key and here is yours, Miss Wright. And here is your money, Minerva. Keep it all safe, because Gringotts goblins do not return what has been lost." We said thank you and left the building, finally being able to start exploring.

"Better get your robes, they're at the start of your list," explained McGonagall so we headed off towards the robes shop, to meet a round-faced boy with a worried face. Without warning, a witch appeared from behind the curtains, Madam Malkin. "Hallo Minerva. Bring more first years? I'll care for them while you buy their books," she greeted, smiling kindly at McGonagall who smiled sourly back. "Right, you three wait here while I fetch your robes."

The nervous boy snorted quietly, bringing is attention to us. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Hazel Wright and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Who are you?" piped in Hermione, trying to be friendly.

"Neville Longbottom." The boy responded as Justin snorted. "I guess you're going to Hogwarts, too." He sniffed, before glancing outside the window. "I always thought I'd be a squib. But I have a place at Hogwarts. Gran was so proud but I'm not sure I want to go anymore."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Hogwarts sounds like a wonderful place.

Neville pointed at Justin. "In case I get bullied. To muggleborns my surname sounds stupid. And I can barely make it from one end of the room to the other without falling over. Some boys were already laughing at me in the street, and I didn't even do anything!" Neville began wailing, making his new robes soaking wet as Madam Malkin came back in.

"Longbottom, dear. What's wrong?" she asked quietly, soothing Neville as she made to pass a robe to me, mouthing, 'Put it on.' I did so and they were a little too big, so after Neville's gran collected him she became to cut the sleeves and the lower bit until they fitted, meanwhile grabbing Justin a bigger pair and helping Hermione tug a robe over her head. By the time we were sorted for uniform, McGonagall came back with books in her handbag, placed with a growing spell inside. It was amazing! Then we went to get our cauldrons and things like that from an interesting shop. And then we went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, eating ham sandwiches and steak and kidney pie. Finally, we went to get our wands.

* * *

Ollivanders was magnificent. Every single wall was covered with wands, and Mr Ollivander himself brought a spooky touch to the shop. My wand turned out to be 9", phoenix feather and made of oak, perfect for transfiguration. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with a little owl engraved at the bottom. Neither of the other two have anything engraved at the bottom of their wands, they were just sticks. After thanking Ollivander, we went to my favourite shop, the pet shop. Unfortunately, Hermione had no money left so she watched all the different animals muttering which one she should get when she has the money. Justin was all for a brown barn owl, who apparently used to race in owl races and was top dog back in the day. But I wanted a cat and ended up deciding on a stern cat that seemed to have the same face as McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked as we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Can we go back to Flourish and Blotts? I meant to ask you whether you could get me a few books for a bit background reading," McGonagall's slim smile came back and we all headed off to Flourish and Blotts, a shop I liked almost equally to the pet shop. Justin was grumbling behind us, talking about 'reading too many books makes the brain a book' and 'the sun is already going down, let's go back'. But McGonagall didn't seem to like groaners and told Justin to wait outside the shop. I had quite a bit of money left, so I shared it with Hermione and I ended up buying: _Lockhart's Guide to Careless Cats_, _Modern Magical History_, _The Guide to a Perfect Student _and _Jobs and Sorts After Hogwarts_. I reckon Hermione's list of books would be massive! After making it back to the Leaky Cauldron, McGonagall magically teleported our school stuff back home.

"Right, you go first Finch-Fletchley." Justin vanished.

"Then you, Granger." Hermione was gone.

"And finally you, Wright," I disappeared. We ended up back in Justin's living room, where his mother was screeching at his father.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM GO! HE'S GOING TO ETON; I PUT MY TOE ON THE LINE! MAGIC IS NOT REAL, AND I DON'T WANT MY SON WAVING HIS WAND AROUND WHEN HE COULD BE DOING MATHS AT OXFORD!"

Hermione immediately knew what to do. It was like her superpower. "Mmm, Mrs Finch-Fletchley. Being a wizard isn't all about waving wands. Take Gilderoy Lockhart for example. He's a wizard and he's saved muggles and wizards alike. Justin could do that, too," she said reasonably, holding up her hand. Immediately, the smoke seemed to stop coming out of Mrs Finch-Fletchley's ears. "All right. All right. I'm sorry," she muttered before we took the floo powder again, leaving Justin behind. Hermione's mother and father were both there that time and both hugged their daughter, said thank you to McGonagall and went out of the room. My entrance was different, yet again.

"You're a witch! I bet Sally begged for you to go to Hog-whatever," snapped Chris, while Sophie spat at the floor. "I mean, I'm surprised they picked you. I could easily be the most popular and Sophie could be well... Sophie." Sophie nodded vigorously at this, I turned to get back up from McGonagall but she was already gone...

**How did you like it? It was a tiny bit hard to write McGonagall's lines, I didn't really know how to make her sound strict but fair. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hi! I'm back. Who missed me? Nobody? I was only gone how long it took you to read the last chapter! Anyhow, new chapter right up. **

**P.S When will I ever own Harry Potter? **

When Sally came back from her suspension and found out I was a witch she congratulated me and I read every single book every single day and I learned about the Wizarding world as much as possible. I learned about Harry Potter, a boy who saved us from a man named Voldemort, though everybody called him You-Know-Who. I learned that wealthy wizards had house elves that basically acted like servants, which reminded me of Sally. I even learned of Gilderoy Lockhart, whom soon became my hero. He saved thousands of people and he was good-looking at the same time. When I showed Chris and Sophie, my sister finally agreed with me but Chris spat at the floor, kicked a stone and said he looked ugly. I decided to call my cat Dawlish, after an interesting name I found in one of my books. I was so caught up with reading I didn't even realise that I only had one day to go until Hogwarts, until Sally came in and said she'd help me with my packing. The books went in first, then my cauldron, my satchel, quills and parchment and robes. We rested the muggle clothes I was going to wear the next day on top. And then we went to talk about what I would be doing in 24 hours time.

I woke up at 6am, since our house was in Wales, and we lived quite far from Kings Cross, which was where Platform 9 ¾ was. I got dressed and attempted to push Dawlish into his carrier, but he wouldn't budge so I ended up carrying him in and giving him a bunch of treats. I wore my favourite clothes for the journey, a purple jumper with blue jeans, a belt and my favourite white trainers. I carefully placed my wand in my back pocket and put my hair up in a high-ponytail to keep it out of the way before heading towards the front door with my trunk and Dawlish. Sally was already waiting there, having agreed to drive me to Kings Cross and wave me goodbye. "Got everything?" she asked patiently as I nodded we went towards the car, got in and waved goodbye to our house.

"It's going to feel weird, not having you around," I said, as we left our street.

"It's going to feel weird for me too. But I'm sure you will enjoy it at your knew school," she replied.

* * *

We arrived at Kings Cross at quarter to eleven, just enough time to get onto the train and get a good seat. We got a trolley and wheeled my trunk towards platform 9 and 10. McGonagall had told me how to get onto the platform.

"It's quite simple," she had said. "Just walk into the wall between platform 9 and 10. Best to do it at a run. Don't be scared on crashing into it, you'll just go right through."

But Sally was staring at the gateway with some nerves. "You just walk through it?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'll go first to show you," I replied. Holding my breath, I ran towards the wall, getting ready for the crash but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see a mythical world. Owls flew around the train, landing on their owners shoulders or on the train itself. A few cats bounded around the area, leaping out of the windows or sitting next to their owners. Then came the students themselves, scattered in small groups, talking to one another. A crash suddenly fell into me; Sally had made it through, too. "Look, there's Hermione!" I whispered, pointing at the friend I had made back in Diagon Alley. She waved pleasantly at me and I came running over, and we shook hands. "Oh, thank God I found you, I was starting to think you wouldn't come," Hermione said smiling. "Mum, Dad, this is Hazel. Hazel, they are my parents."

"Nice to meet you Hazel. Please call me Katy," said Mrs Granger.

"And call me Rob," said Mr Granger. After we meet and shook hands, Hermione grasped onto my shoulder and whispered, "Come on, let's go find a compartment." So we waved goodbye to our guardians, grabbed our luggage and went to search for a compartment. The only free one left was with Neville Longbottom, the boy we had met when getting our robes. He smiled at the sight of us, and allowed us in.

"Gran kept on saying I should try and find new friends. GRAN! GRAN! Look, I have friends!" yelled Neville and immediately an elderly lady came over, holding a toad.

"Hello dears. You've found friends, yes, Neville, but you forgot your toad. Look after Trevor will you. Girls, please make sure Neville knows where his toad is at all times, he has a tendency to forget things," explained Neville's Gran, giving her grandson a kiss of the cheek and waving goodbye. Then Sally, Katy and Rob came over to wave goodbye, until finally the train came off and we settled down. "Can I let Dawlish out? He's been in his carrier for a while now," I asked shyly.

"Sure, let me just put Trevor back in his box. Trevor? Trevor!" Neville was sobbing now, searching on the floor when Hermione picked him back up.

"You won't find a toad in our compartment, Trevor's bound to have gone into the corridor, and I heard there's a trolley-lady on the Hogwarts Express. Let's put on our uniforms and go search for him," she said desperately, already grabbing her trunk from the rack. I had already let Dawlish out, and he sat next to the window watching the trees go by. "No, no. He might come back; Gran said we'll get in trouble if we put our uniforms on straight away. Let's wait," Neville pleaded so we all sat back down again, with Dawlish on my lap.

"So, what house do you want to be in? I heard Gryffindor is the house of being brave, so I want to be there, I even heard Albus Dumbledore was one," Hermione said quite quickly, starting up a conversation.

"I'll be in Hufflepuff; it's the only house which I really have the qualities for. I'll find Trevor before I'm in Gryffindor," sobbed Neville, being in a horrible mess. Hermione comforted him while I opened the compartment door.

"I guess we have to find Trevor then," I muttered, a little shy since I didn't know Neville that well. Hermione and Neville agreed and I headed down towards the front of the train. Two red-headed boys were sat there with another boy with dreadlocks, who was holding a tarantula. "Hey," said the red-headed boy closest to me. "Wanna pet this tarantula. I'll bet you a knut you can't."

"Ummm, sorry. I'm busy... Have you seen a toad?" I asked shyly.

"No, why?" asked the other red-headed boy but I had already dashed off. I barely spoke to any of the other compartments; just enough to know whether they had found a toad and then I met Neville and Hermione back at our compartment. Apparently Hermione had done a lot more talking, asking people about which house they wanted to be in and Gryffindor sounded pretty good. After hearing I had barely said anything, Hermione partnered up with me and we went towards a compartment with a white-headed boy and two huge ones were sat, licking wrappers. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger this is Hazel Wright. We're wondering whether you've seen a toad?" she asked, and the smallest boy smirked.

"Toad? Why would you bring a toad to Hogwarts? Only mudbloods would have that idea," he spat, pushing us away. "Goodbye Mudbloods!"

"He wasn't that friendly," murmured Hermione as Neville came sprinting towards us. "What is it, Neville?"

"I asked the Trolley-Witch when we had to put our robes on and she said... now," he panted, as Hermione's face grew into a smile.

"Finally, I've been excited to wear my uniform for weeks!" she cried as we walked back to our compartment and slipped our robes on top. "Right. Neville, take the back of the train, Hazel, you and I will take the front.

We had barely been searching for twenty minutes when Neville came running towards us once again. "I... I saw Harry... Harry Potter. Towards the back of the train," he huffed, exhausted but Hermione began sprinting along, with me behind her and only slowly down right in front of their compartment.

"Remember, pretend we don't know its Harry Potter in that compartment and we're just looking for Neville's toad. Then I'll go notice and I can find out how he survived the curse," Hermione muttered excitedly. Then Hermione pushed open the compartment door and all three of us went in. "Hallo! Have you seen... are you trying a spell?" A red-headed boy, smaller than the two I met in the other compartment, had his wand out and was pointing it at a rat. The boy went red.

"No. Well yes but..." he whined.

"Let's see it then."

Taking a deep-breathe he raised his wand.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_"

And nothing happened. And Hermione made sure everybody knew that. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I mean, you should be trying a spell from a book, I've learned a few myself and they've all worked perfectly fine for me. I'm kind of surprised though, nobody in my family is magic so I was so surprised when I got the letter. I'm Hermione Granger, and they are Hazel Wright and Neville Longbottom – who are you?" The boys looked stunned at this. The red-headed one said, "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Holy Cricket!" gasped Hermione. "I've read about you in all sorts of books!" Harry looked bluntly at this.

"Am I?" he asked stupidly.

"You don't know? I would've found out everything if I was you," Hermione replied. "I've read about you Harry and your trademarks are Gryffindor for certain. What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," Ron said immediately, slouching in his seat. "Though I'll probably be Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad," Hermione chatted away. "I've been asking people and from what I've heard Gryffindor is the best. There's a rumour that if you're a true Gryffindor you pull Godric Gryffindors sword out of whatever sorts you."

"What? Like troll slime on a sword," Ron teased but Hermione continued without noticing.

"Do any of you know what you get sorted by? I've been searching through many books but none tell me, which is quite surprising since books usually tell you everything."

"Fred says it hurts a lot, but I reckon he was joking," Ron said nervously, rubbing his nose.

"Well, we'll find out. Bye! Also... have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his," Hermione asked.

"He already asked us!"

And then we left.

**Hope you enjoyed. My first part I'm excited to write is in the next chapter!**

**I'M JUST SO HAPPY!**


	4. The Sorting

**Last chapter for today, folks. Sorry, I'll write again soon, don't worry. **

**P.S I still don't own Harry Potter. **

The Hogwarts Express soon saw Hogsmeade shortly after our encounter with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione was still complaining that she hadn't really asked Harry anything she wanted to, while me and Neville talked about the punishments his gran would send him if we never found Trevor.

"She'll send me a howler! I'm doomed!" wailed Neville, while I patted his back comfortably.

"She'll understand. Anyway, how much can a howler do to you?" I asked cautiously, trying not to flinch as Neville sent out a huge howl.

"Howlers," he began, sobbing, "are really, really bad! I've been sent one once, and I had dreams about my gran shouting at me for weeks. A howler is basically when a letter shouts at you and if you don't answer something really bad happens."

"What?" I was getting intrigued now.

"I...I don't know. I've never dared to do it myself, but my uncle ignored a howler once and he still gets nightmares." Neville had become a nervous wreck.

"I didn't even ask him to show me the scar!" Hermione said furiously, pacing up and down. "What's wrong with you, Hermione?" I sighed, I had only just met these people and already they were complaining about their problems.

"All right. All right. Hermione, you have many more chances to meet Harry Potter. Neville, Trevor has to be here somewhere," I said angrily. Some force of rage had filled up inside me and I finally was able to let it out. But then guilt came. I had just spoken badly to my two friends, the only friends I had. But Neville didn't start crying and both he and Hermione had guilty faces on. "We're sorry," they said in unison, making us all crack out, laughing. Then we had a group hug and smiled at each other until the train stopped moving and Neville started to wail again. "Trevor!" he cried, in panic and ran out of the compartment.

"Come on, we're told to leave our luggage on the train. They'll find Trevor sooner or later," Hermione said so we headed out of the train and down towards a man screaming, 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" We all trotted towards a giant man, who scared me a little bit. We soon were reunited with Neville who came, shaking his head.

"No. Trevor's not on the train and he's not anywhere. I'm finished." This time Hermione tried to help comfort Neville but nothing we did or say helped at all. But the creepy man distracted Neville by leading us towards a lake, with a dozen boats bobbing up and down in the water.

"We're not going in the boats, are we?" cried a voice, and I gave out a gasp of shock. Water and I didn't mix. I couldn't swim and last time I was in a boat it capsized. Neville seemed close to fainting but the giant didn't seem to notice. "No more'n four to a boat!" he yelled and we all scrambled to boat. I ended up sharing a boat with Hermione, Neville and a girl. "I'm Susan Bones. Most of my family gone during the first Wizarding war," she said but Hermione quickly quietened her down and the boats began to move.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," said the man.

A loud 'Oooooh!' could be heard as we saw Hogwarts. It was beautiful. It was magnificent. It was a dream. Nobody spoke; we just all gazed at our new school. All ours worries, ambitions and characters seemed to disappear; we were one group who were seeing the most beautiful things in their lives.

We soon got to a little cave with a curtain of ivy surrounding it and we made it to the harbour, where we pounced out and made our way around the rocks and towards a colossal wooden door. Then another miracle happened. The man came over and was holding something in his hand. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville cried with joy and hugged the toad while giving a big sniff. Me and Hermione managed to clamper Trevor into his carrier case and buckle it up before Neville put it in his pocket, we didn't want more tears again.

"You'll be sorted into Gryffindor now," I joked.

And then the door swung open and McGonagall appeared again.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," McGonagall replied. The giant, Hagrid, left and we all stood anxiously, waiting for McGonagall to speak again.

Then she did.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Inside I was panicking, though I was trying to stay cool and calm on the outside. Hermione was helping Neville sort his robes out when all of a sudden, ghosts came through the wall. I screamed.

"What the-?" The ghosts didn't seem to realise we were there and continued with their conversation.

"Peeves is just being Peeves! I don't get why nobody gives him a second chance, he's probably stop when we give him one! Everybody turns on him when he did a bad first impression," said a fat monk, placing her hands on her hips.

"My dear Friar. Haven't you noticed we all have given him more second chances than he deserves? He's giving us a bad name and he's not even a ghost," said a knight.

"What are you doing here?" A ghost had just spotted us and none they all flocked around them.

"Oh! They're going to be sorted soon. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the monk said cheerfully, giving us a silly wave.

"Hufflepuff? Pah! Slytherins has been the best house for years now. I say you should go there first years, give you a great chance in life!" said the ghost who had spotted us. Now other ghosts were joining in.

"Slytherin?! Gryffindor hold the bravest children of all! Who does Slytherin have? You-Know-Who!"

"Why do you even want to be brave, if there's another Wizarding war you Gryffindors will just charge and die! We Ravenclaws are smart and will think of tactics for you cowardly Gryffindors!"

"SILENCE!"

McGonagall had returned. All the ghosts immediately stopped talking and went back through the walls, saying little comments.

"That was embarrassing."

"You definitely sent her back."

"Oi! You were making more noise!"

"Oh shut up!"

After all the ghosts had glided back to where they came from, McGonagall spoke again.

"Form a line and follow me," she ordered and we all made a line. I was at the back with Hermione in front of me, with Neville in front of her.

"See you out alive me friends," I whispered.

"Hope so," Hermione whispered back and we trotted through the doors and into the Great Hall.

Thousands of students were crowded in the Great Hall, looking anxiously at us. Some were staring hungrily at their plates, a few started clapping and others continued to chatter but once I was at the front, everything went silent. And then I almost screamed from what I saw next.

A hat singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't you judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hat sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

Everybody burst into applause and I have expected the hat to give a little bow but then it didn't.

"Right!" called out McGonagall. "When I call your name sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

After a few seconds the hat spoke again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables cheered and Hannah, smiling, made her way down, to be greeted by an elder Hufflepuff boy.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan gave a weak smile and scuttled along to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry!" became the first Ravenclaw. 'Brocklehurst, Mandy!' was also a Ravenclaw but 'Brown, Lavender!' was the first new Gryffindor and 'Bulstrode, Millicent!' was the first new Slytherin. Hermione and I waited in silence until finally McGonagall said:

'Granger, Hermione!'

The next whole minute was nerve-wracking. Neville and I shared nervous glances until finally the hat said:

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Hermione beamed at us and I put my thumbs up to show that I was pleased. Shortly after, it was Neville's turn.

"Longbottom, Neville!'

Neville seemed to get all sweaty as he clambered onto the stool, the hat on his head, and after what seemed like years, his house was declared:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran off, still wearing it had to pass it back to the girl who was being sorted next before sitting next to the Hermione. They both waved at me, and I waved nervously back. After what seemed like years, my name was finally said after Ron's.

"Wright, Hazel!"

I was sooooooooooo nervous, my knees were banging together. I placed the hat on my head so it went over my eyes and I heard a voice.

"_You seem to be a tough girl. Hufflepuff at first sight but then again, you'll do anything for your friends. Even die! Gryffindor definitely. But you're a clever mind when you want to research something you love. Ravenclaw. But you want to be with your friends... so _

GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart beating fast, I headed down towards my friends and sat next to Hermione. I was in Gryffindor. I finally knew my place.

**How'd you like it? 10 stars? YAY! Next chapter coming out soon...**


	5. Transfiguration

**Should I change the title to Hazel Eyes? I think I will. I'm starting a new school soon, except with all my friends! Please review this. Especially about the title. **

**P.S I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a poster of Dobby**

We went to bed straight after the feast, feeling sleepy and unaware of our surroundings. Even Hermione seemed to be dozing off as we climbed the staircases, crawled through tunnels and crept through doors, the only noise being our yawns and Percy the Prefect's boring voice.

"I hope you all memorised your books on potions, Professor Snape is quite harsh if you don't," he was saying, as Hermione looked up, grinning lazily. My heart was beating; I had only memorised the first few chapters, and an interesting one about language potions, what if Professor Snape didn't think it was good enough? As we climbed closer towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione began to speak to Percy.

"I... I heard the transfiguration is hard. Is it true?" she asked, before yawning and looking back at the floor.

"Yes. It is true. But don't expect much yet, Professor McGonagall only really starts towards the end of your first year," Percy replied before stopping at a painting. We all stopped all of a sudden and stared at a very fat-lady in the painting, who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with the painting next-door. I blinked. "I'm too tired," I thought. "It must be tricking my eyes. It's really just a painting who was painted to look like they were talking, and that noise is just Hermione and Neville."

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, turning round so suddenly that Neville fell down.

"Caput Draconis."

Quietly, the painting fell open to reveal a small entrance hole. And with that everybody began to scamper through. I had to give Neville a leg-up before I got to see the wonders of our common room. It was mostly red and scarlet, like the Gryffindor badge was, and little tables were planted around a raging fire, and Hermione quickly brought me and Neville towards one near the window, where we could chat.

"Up those stairs is the dormitories. On the left are the girls, right is the boys," Percy was saying, pointing at a staircase next to our table.

"My Gran. She'll... she'll be so proud!" Neville cried, wiping a tear off his chubby cheeks. "Gryffindor! She was a Hufflepuff, always was jealous off her friend, Aggie, being in Gryffindor..." Neville's sniffles of glee were soon quietened by Hermione, who seemed to want to talk.

"We'll meet here, on the stairs, tomorrow morning, okay? Then we'll walk to breakfast together." Hermione seemed very happy to have friends and we didn't want to ruin her parade. So, after around half-an-hour of planning what we'd do, Hermione and I said goodnight to Neville and crept towards the girls dormitory, towards a room with '1st Year' above it. Grinning, I went into the room, to find three other girls talking.

"Hey, I'm Parvati Patil. And this is Lavender Brown and Alexandria Cauldron," said the girl furthest away, and we all waved and smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Hazel Wright. We're so glad to be in Gryffindor, aren't we Hazel?" Hermione responded and I nodded, just happy that the hat hadn't decided I wasn't magic. Alexandria smiled at this and shook her head.

"I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, apparently I could do so much better here, so I followed the hat's advice," she said as Parvati gave a slim smile, and opened her trunk, which showed all her books stacked neatly to one side.

"We better get into our pyjamas, it's getting late," she said as she sunk into her bed, holding her pyjamas. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," came a mumble from Alexandria's bed, which had just shut the curtains and seemed to being putting her pyjamas on.

"Come on Hazel, let's sleep here," Hermione hissed, placing her trunk on the bed next to Alexandria's, and I placed my trunk on a bed with the window behind it. Dawlish was already there purring loudly at the sight of me as moving towards the pillow. I placed my wand, alarm clock and chocolate frog cards onto the side-table, and soon went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, to hear Alexandria giggling foolishly about something and I opened the curtains to find Parvati also staring blankly at what was happening.

"Alex?" she called, before turning to me. "Anything funny that I'm missing?" I shook my head, and began to grab a t-shirt I was going to wear underneath my robes. Dawlish was sat at the end of my bed, watching Alex with a stern face.

"Okay... okay you guys. I will tell you what's so funny," Alexandria said, giving a small cough as if preparing a speech. "Okay... that cat farts in his sleep." I instantly sniffed the air to smell tuna, rotten tuna.

"Gross, Alex. Really gross," Parvati croaked, holding her nose and we slipped on our robes and went outside, to meet Hermione waiting on the steps. Dawlish began to explore the common room, while some seventh years began to throw cards at him, laughing.

"Seen Neville yet?" I asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"No. And we need to start going now, really, if we want to make it..."

As if on cue, Neville raced down the steps, two at a time and fell down on his face. Raising his head, wincing with pain, he said, "Mmm. Dean and Seamus... they want to sit with me at breakfast. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Its fine," Hermione breathed before leading me outside the common room and towards a staircase. We wandered around a little bit, often coming to dead-ends until finally we found the Great Hall, with only 20 minutes left until our first lesson. We sat towards the front of the tables and grabbed two rashers of bacon each. "Have the owls come yet?" Hermione asked a passing seventh year, who ignored her and went on with his business.

"Owls..?" I asked cautiously, just as a hundred owls came flying from the roof and a package fell onto my plate, along with a letter. "Who would send me mail?"

"Open it up," Hermione responded and watched eagerly as I opened the letter, which read:

_Dear Hazel,_

_I missing you badly, the house is so much quieter without you! Chris and Sophie will never be as fun as you, they don't really like helping me cook and instead go to bully all the little primary school kids on their first days on school. Chris told me to tell you that he wishes you were back home and Sophie wants to know how Hogwarts is. Please write back, I heard about how witches communicate and send mail, owls, so I bought us this beautiful fellow. His name is Derek. The package is a start-of school gift from me, I found it in Diagon Alley on the way back from Kings Cross and I thought of you. _

_Love from,_

_Sally_

_P.S Don't go wandering with werewolves yourself. _

"Sally?"

"Our maid at home. She's super nice," I replied, grinning.

"Open the parcel then," Hermione urged me on, and I ripped it open to find a book, a face of a handsome young man planted on the front. I immediately felt giddy, and everything around me was funny. In bright, golden letters, it said, "_Wanderings with Werewolves_" and below it, in massive letters it said, "_Gilderoy Lockhart_". I remembered him from my other book, '_Lockhart's Guide to Careless Cats_'.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! I have two of his books; you will enjoy what he does, Hazel. I wonder what he'd do to a werewolf. Perhaps he'd turn it back by flicking a spoon at the werewolves face and then pounce out it and yell the spell?" Hermione wondered aloud, as Alexandria, Parvati and Lavender joined us at the breakfast table.

"You've got a Gilderoy Lockhart book? Awesome. I love his books, my mum's got a whole section in our library devoted to him," Alexandria cried, grabbing my book and reading the title. "_Wanderings with Werewolves_! My second-favourite after _Year with the Yeti_."

"I wanted to get the Gilderoy Lockhart series but Padma wanted to get a book about Wizarding in other countries, and Father went on her side, like he always does," Parvati said, looking over at the Ravenclaw table, towards a girl who looked exactly like her.

"Wow," Lavender gasped, as she looked at the cover. "He's handsome isn't he?"

"I'll pay all the galleons in the world just to have tea with him," Alexandria said, putting her hair up in a beautiful bun. "I reckon Harry Potter has already had tea with him, though. For free!" She snorted and her gaze fell on Harry and Ron, who had just appeared at the Great Hall, panting and bright red in the face.

"Harry Potter's soooo cute, isn't he?" Parvati whispered, placing her head in her hand as Alex spat on the floor.

"Look at his hair! Did he even bother to comb it this morning?" she snapped, as Parvati's eyes showed us she was in a far-off distant land. Suddenly a piece of paper fell onto my plate, dropped by McGonagall.

"What are these?" I asked, picking it up and rubbing the bacon grease off the back of mine.

"Time tables!" Hermione said excitedly, as Lavender stared at her, as if she was weirdo.

"What's first?" I quickly said, checking my time table.

"Transfiguration. Wonder what McGonagall will be like," Alexandria groaned, rubbing her nose.

"Apparently really strict," said Seamus Finnigan from next to us, who was just reading his own time table. "Though not as a bad as Snape, apparently he abuses the children." Neville, who was sitting opposite me, gave a shiver and quickly looked away from the staff-table, as Dean Thomas, who was sitting opposite Lavender, quickly picked up my Lockhart book.

"Who's this creep?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart," said Parvati offensively, who was apparently woken up from her daydream. "Only the greatest wizard in the entire world."

"Isn't he sitting right there?" Seamus said, pointing at Harry, who was talking to Ron about something.

"Yeah... well," Parvati said, mouthing 'help' at Lavender.

"They draw on the greatest wizards of all time," Lavender said, picking at her bacon. "Who cares who's the greatest anyway?"

"Girls. But what about Dumbledore, isn't he supposed to be the greatest?" Dean responded, winking at a smirking Seamus.

"Oh shut up," Alex piped, frowning. "Alright, I'm the greatest wizard in the entire world.

"But you're a witch," Neville squeaked, afraid of Alex with her 'don't get in my way,' looks.

"Sure, but no boy could ever be the greatest wizard ever. Their all too dumb," Alex said, smirking as Lavender checked her watch.

"We've got ten minutes until Transfiguration, should we set off now," she wondered, and we all set off to Transfiguration. Thanks to Hermione, who happened to be perfect at most things, we got there with three minutes to spare.

"This better not be a challenging subject," Dean groaned as we took at seats.

"Is it only Gryffindor in our lesson?" Lavender asked Hermione, nodding as we chose our seats. Hermione and I took a desk at the front, so we could see McGonagall clearly and take extra notes in case she said anything that may help us with OWLs or NEWTs, Wizarding tests. So, although most people sat at the back, we got some of the best seats. Soon after, McGonagall arrived, who seemed to be on fire.

"Where are Weasley and Potter?" she snapped, as we all shrugged. Hermione put up her hand.

"I saw them at breakfast, Professor," she said and McGonagall nodded before turning to the rest of us.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," she said strictly, just as Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter came running in.

"Potter, Weasley, where have you been?"

"W... we got lost Professor," panted Harry as he and Ron took their place next to us, to the last free desk."

"As I was saying, transfiguration is one of the complicated and dangerous form of magic taught at Hogwarts, and I hope you all behave," McGonagall said, mainly staring at Harry and Ron, who looked sheepishly at the floor. Towards the back, Dean was napping without a worry next to Seamus, who was playing a game of noughts and crosses with Lavender. Parvati was gazing fondly at Harry and Alexandria was muttering complaints about, 'Potter's too skinny, he'd never beat You-Know-Who again." Neville was quivering. But then, to receive attention back from her class, McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back again. Now everybody was eyeing their professor eagerly, she began properly. "Today, we shall start with the basics. Miss Wright, can you hand out these matchsticks please."

Nervously, I went to the front and began handing out the matchsticks. Ron was glaring at me, I received a blank expression from Harry, Hermione gave a small smile, Dean gave a snort and woke up when I handed him his, Seamus gave me a, 'Is she crazy or what' look, Lavender thanked me, Parvati never woke up from her Potter daydream and Neville thanked me nervously.

"Thank you, Miss Wright."

It turned out we wouldn't be turning desks into animals for a long time, getting rid of my nerve, and were only turning matchsticks into needles. I took out my wand and began pocked the matchstick for a bit, muttering the words of the spell until my matchstick turned silver, and was proud until I realised Hermione's matchstick was silver and pointy.

"Look class, how Miss Granger's matchstick has turned silver and pointy. Ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall pointed out. "Class dismissed. Homework is to take your matchstick and try to make it look exactly like Miss Granger's." Then she hurried out of the classroom as Hermione and I walked down to hallway.

"What's next?" I asked, as I had no idea where we were heading.

"Herbology. I hope I get everything correct," Hermione said and we headed outsides, towards Professor Sprout, whom we had met the day before.

**Did you like it. Sorry it took so long to post. I had no idea but when I did it only took a few hours to write. I really like this chapter btw. **


	6. The Three-Headed Dog: Part 1

**Sorry I didn't upload, like, last week! I think I had a little bit of writer's block and we got a new computer. YAY! This is a two-part chapter, with the second chapter coming out soon. Enjoy!**

The next few weeks flew by. Not only were we learning our way around Hogwarts, we were learning new things everything single day, so I had to keep writing notes about what we learnt to be able to store the information about how to get to the actual lesson. Hermione complained quite a bit about that; she never really understood that some people can't store everything in their brain, but we actually got on quite fine. Neville soon left us for Seamus and Dean but we didn't mind; we knew it was best for him. Thankfully, Alexandria had a great sense of direction, and quite happily would help me and Hermione with getting to lessons. My favourite teacher was Professor Snape, something about his mysterious ways and his love of potions reminded me of somebody, even if I couldn't place my finger on it. I kept up with life in the muggle world because of Sally; I laughed out loud when I heard that Chris had got himself on the muggle news for getting stuck in a tree. Hermione was by far my bestest friend I had ever had. Dawlish soon got settled and I soon learned that his favourite part to be scratched was right underneath his chin and he didn't get on well with other cats. Derik was quite a friendly bird and accepted any treats I gave him, though he liked Alex the best because she always had some owl food in her pockets. I soon read, '_Wandering with Werewolves_' which was one of the best books I had ever read, and soon the other girls in Gryffindor were begging me to lend them it. My first choice was Hermione, and soon we had all read the book. Neville, Seamus and Dean sometimes hung out with us, mostly to argue about Gilderoy Lockhart, but sometimes to ask Hermione for help with homework. Hermione and I soon received two enemies, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I didn't really understand why they were, but Hermione couldn't help but glare at them as we passed in the corridors doors or in classes, and I soon came to accept it. Gryffindors, I also learnt, hated Slytherin and I was soon able to get a good look at them and get almost immediately confused. They were just little first years trying to find their way around Hogwarts, even if the sneers on their faces taunted me a little bit. My favourite lesson was History of Magic, though everybody else thought it was a bore, even Hermione! The most boring subject for me was Herbology, basically because I had never been interested in plants. The most terrifying subject was flying; I could barely look down from the Gryffindor common room! "Oh come of Haze! You can't be that terrified of heights; just don't look down," Hermione said after I had told her of my fear of flying. It was that flying lesson when I realised why Hermione hated Harry and Ron so much.

* * *

Hermione and I were visiting the hospital wing after the flying lesson to see Neville, who had broken his wrist during it, to fill him in on what had happened next.

"And then Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, got hold of your Remembrall," Hermione was saying, dramatically, waving her arms around madly for full effect.

"Then Harry leapt up onto his broom..." I continued.

"And then chased after Malfoy until he had the Remembrall," Hermione finished, grinning as if she'd been told she was the cleverest student in the entire world.

"Where's my Remembrall? Is it safe?" Neville whimpered, clutching his duvet up to his chin.

"I've got it," I responded, handing him a round clear ball. As soon as it touched the boy's fingers it began a deep shade of red, as a sigh filled the room. "What have you forgot, Neville?"

"I dunno," Neville replied. "Is it my Gran's birthday?"

"No, but it's mine in a week," Hermione said, and Neville jumped. I grinned; I had already bought Hermione a present, a book all about the Ministry of Magic.

"How long does owl post take?"  
"1 hour unless it's snowy," Hermione said. Neville stared out of a window, his forehead all shiny, his frown turning upside-down as he realised it was sunny.

"You can have my Daily Prophet, their doing a sale for all orders from Flourish and Blotts," I offered and Neville took it, staring at it very closely.

"The Gringotts thing is still on the front page. Gran said that it was nothing to worry about and they would've caught the thief now," he finally said.

"They haven't been caught. Hopefully something big will happen so I don't have to stare at the goblins. They scare me," I replied, turning over the page. "What is this about? '_Dance Craze takes over Wizarding World_'. Who writes these?"

"Rita Skeeter. She's won five witching awards for best, '_Magical Journalist'_," Hermione replied, looking at the paper. "The dance craze is called The Broomstick. I didn't know wizards dance."

"They don't," said Neville. "I guess we're just trying to fit in with the muggles." He sighed and looked at Hermione for comfort. She always seemed like a mother to us.

"What lesson do we have next? Lunch is almost over," I asked.

"Defence against the Dark Arts," Hermione responded and I grimaced. It wasn't anybody's favourite subject, and all we had learned was how beautiful the weather was around Hogwarts. "Madam Pomfrey," I asked as she came over.

"Yes, my dear?" the woman responded, coming towards us.

"Can we stay behind with Neville instead of going to class?" I asked but the nurse shook her head.

"Neville can go with you to class. His wrist is better," she replied and we soon left the hospital wing.

* * *

Next time I got to speak properly with Neville about Hermione's birthday was a dinner and he was busy scanning the Daily Prophet pages. "Perhaps a toy broom?" he whimpered, holding out the page in front of us as Hermione edged closer to Harry and Ron, trying to hear what they were saying.

"That's for three year olds," I hissed back.

"An actual broom."

"'Mione hates flying."

"'_Magic with the Ministry_'?"

"I've gotten her that."

"What then?"

Neville's face fell onto the table. "I'm awful with birthdays, I've ruined my Gran's every single year," he howled.

"Neville, how about you get her a Gilderoy Lockhart book? Maybe '_Magical Me_'?" I asked, patting him on the back. "It's half price." Neville slowly raised his head and nodded and I ripped out the ad before giving it to Derik, who took it off to the Diagon Alley with 3 galleons in his pouch. The owl hadn't been gone long before Hermione sprinted towards us. "Wake up at midnight," she panted.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why?"

"I don't like the dark," Neville whimpered and to be honest, the spooky corridors of Hogwarts frightened me a bit in the day, forget night time.

"Alright, Neville. You can stay. But me and Hazel are going," Hermione replied. "Harry and Ron are having a duel, tonight! With Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe."

"Wait! Isn't Harry supposed to be on the train to London tonight. After being expelled?" I asked, watching Harry and Ron as they left the Great Hall.

"He's got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Professor McGonagall thinks he has enough talent to get him out of trouble," snorted Hermione. "Goodnight Neville; me and Haze need enough sleep for tonight. I'll set the alarm."

* * *

I sat awake in the common room, watching Dawlish chase his shadows around the room. I couldn't sleep, even with snores coming heavy from the boy's dormitory's, something was disturbing me. I just didn't know what. Neville had felt a slight pain in his wrist and had gone to seen Madam Pomfrey a few hours earlier, but I could tell it was just to get away from the tension. Percy Weasley was the only one alone with me.

"I can't go to bed before everybody else is asleep," he had explained hours before, but was now sleeping soundly by the fire, dreamland taking over his body. I was curled up on the floor beside the fire, feeling the hot sensation fall onto my back. Then I heard it. Harry and Ron crept down the staircase. "What are you doing here?" said Ron, looking cautiously at Percy. "I bet Hermione put you up to this, didn't she?" I shook my head and looked back towards the fire, wondering whether it would ever go out.

"Don't lie, Haze. I did put you up to this. Because duelling isn't right. You'll be breaking at least a hundred rules and losing Gryffindors thousands of points. Do you really want to lose all the points I got Gryffindor in charms because of my perfect wand movement?" Hermione was now behind them, snarling.

"Quit it, Hermione. We're going and nothing will stop us," Harry said.

"You're being very selfish," Hermione retorted.

"You don't know anything about privacy. Goodbye," Ron replied, and he and Harry stepped out of the portrait while Hermione stared at me blankly.

"We are going after them, aren't we?" I asked and we leapt through the portal hole and banged into...

"Neville?!" I cried. "What are you doing here?"

"You won't leave us alone, will you?" Ron said, before turn towards Harry, who shrugged.

"Fine, we'll leave. Come on Haze."

Hermione turned towards the portrait, but the Fat Lady was gone. We were stuck. "I'm not waiting for Filch to find us," snapped Hermione as Ron groaned.

"Why?" he moaned.

"Why?!" repeated Hermione. "Why?! Because you, so selfishly, went off without listening to the only sensible people here. Why do you want to go to this duel anyway?"

"If any of you get us caught, this will be the last day of your life," hissed Harry and we set off.

* * *

We headed down many corridors which creeped me out during the daytime, forget night. I felt a tingle go up my spine every single time a floorboard creak or a door whine. I almost screamed when I saw a shadow, until I realised it was Neville's. Ron and Harry had shot me looks for that, and even Hermione seemed to be annoyed. Me and Neville were at the back, practically hanging onto each other, looking around us for anything moving. We got to the Trophy Room, and I managed to be brave enough to inspect some of the names on the trophies. Tom Riddle, Lucy Flute, Harper Green, Mark Quill… I wished to have my name on one, one day. Hazel Wright. Imagine that. While I was wondering about trophies Hermione pinched my shoulder and brought me away, her finger on her lips.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Filch…"

**Did you enjoy it. I know all the book-readers here know what's going to happen but for the movie-watchers, guess what happens next.**

**Sponsor****:**

**Platform 9 and 3/4. It's an easy and muggle-like way to get to Hogwarts Express. Goodbye! **


	7. The Three-Headed Dog: Part 2

**I like how I got this out so quickly. I know it doesn't stick with the three-headed dog theme for too long but how do I write five million words on Hazel and the gang running? Hope you enjoy.**

I tried not to crash any armour stands as I hurried out of the room at the sound of Filch's voice, but Neville was not so lucky. He tripped on the table leg and caused a huge crash.

"RUN!"

I ran like I never had before, as I heard Neville stumble and scream behind me. We dashed around Hogwarts for about an hour, before stopping at an old corridor. The Charms corridor. "Lumos," muttered Hermione as we looked around, to see our shadows close up together, shivering and constantly looking around.

"Is Filch still following us?" hissed Harry as I turned my head back down the corridor. Nobody was there. Even Mrs Norris couldn't be that silent. I shook my head.

"Where are we?" whimpered Neville, I could feel him quivering beside me.

"The Charms corridor," Hermione replied, pointing her wand upwards to find a figure dancing above us.

"Peeves!" gasped Harry and Ron.

"Ickle first years out of bed! Filch would be very angry at you, very. Peeves should tell on you, shouldn't he? Oh, you will be in so much trouble," said the dancing figure. We ran away, and banged on a door as Peeves cackled.

"Children on the Charms Corridor! Children on the Charms Corridor!"

"Oh move over," hissed Hermione, pointing her wand at the door. "Alohomora!" Instantly the door burst open and we hurried inside. Just as Harry was closing the door we heard Filch run into Peeves.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Filch screeched, as we heard Mrs Norris mew at try to scratch Peeves.

"Not telling."

"Tell me now."

"Say please."

"I don't have time for your funny games!"

Filch seemed to be on the edge of anger.

"Say please," repeated Peeves.

"Please."

"I'm still not telling! I never told you I would say where they were if you said please!"

Peeves cackled and seemed to be leaving, with Filch cursing under his breath. I soon realised a big-black dog behind us with… three heads. I looked down. It seemed to be over a trap-door. Neville turned around as well and immediately looked away and was tugging at Harry's sleeve. I inspected the dog closely. It had six eyes, three noses and three mouths. It fur was actually a dark brown and it had a collar on, with the name, 'Fluffy' stitched on. Beside that was a little note, which when I peered at it closely said, 'If lost, please bring him back to Rubeus Hagrid at Hogwarts.' I seemed to be staring at me greedily, and it's tongue began to fall out of it's mouth. Hermione gave out a squeak as we ran out of the corridor, away from 'Fluffy' and back towards the Fat Lady, who seemed to have just woken up from her nap.

"What time do you call this?" she snapped, but Harry quickly shushed her.

"Pig snout, pig snout!" he said and the portrait swung open as we all scampered through the hole and towards the comfy sofas, where Percy had obviously left thinking I had gone to bed.

"Well, if you ever go on any duels again, just think about this, will you?" snapped Hermione. "Anyway, what do you think the dog's guarding?"

"The dog's guarding something?" said Ron.

"Didn't you even look at it. What it was sitting on?"

"The floor?" replied Harry. "I dunno, I was too busy with the heads."

"A trap-door!" said Hermione. "If you two don't mind I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled!"

And she stomped, as I quickly scampered after her with Dawlish around my neck.

I dashed through the door to find Alex, Parvati and Lavender on the floor in the middle, looking at us eagerly. "Where have you been?" asked Alex. "I woke up to find your beds empty, where were you?"

"Oh, we…" began Hermione, getting nervous.

"We went downstairs after we heard a loud crash. I think somebody was roaming the school," I finished, going very pink.

"Wandering the school at night! I want those peoples autograph. Let me see whether I brought my autograph booklet," Alex replied, disappearing under all her clothes from her trunk. "Here it is!"

She showed us all her autographs. The first one was a photo of a wizard in a zebra costume. "My first crush," giggled Alex. "I wanted to be a zebra too when he started writing books. You know, Zebra the Zebra. Every girl under the age of 5 fell for him." The second one was of a woman holding a notepad and had a quill next to her.

"Ohh, she's Rita Skeeter!" cried out Hermione.

"Yes, 'Mione. My mum got me her autograph after she wrote about my victory as Miss Witch Bling!"

I didn't recognise any until the last one.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" I gasped, holding it up to my face. "Is it really him?"

"Yes," gloated Alex, who seemed happy to have all our attention. Lavender and Parvati were looking at it closely as if not believing it and Hermione was grabbing '_Wandering with Werewolves_' to see whether it was true. "I'm going to Dumbledore on Halloween. To see whether I can get his autograph," Alex finished, closing her book. "Goodnight!" I suddenly realised how tired I was, and sleepily got into bed.

* * *

Neville grabbed my sleeve and hurried me away from the Great Hall and towards the broom cupboard. "Where are we going?" I asked repeatedly, under he finally let go of me and closed the door.

"'Mione's present has arrived!" he whispered, holding out '_Magical Me_'.

"Cool," I said, examining it. "Why do you need to pull me into a broom cupboard to see it?"

"Well…" Neville began, looking sheepishly at the floor. "The only copy they had left was in runes, and I dunno whether Hermione could read it." I flicked open the book to find every single word in a strange language.

"Order it from 'The Gilderoy Lockhart Postage Service'! It's a tiny bit more expensive, ten galleons, but you can get it signed for only 15 galleons," I replied. "Look, I'll sort out your present to Hermione, and you just keep her distracted from me."

"Fine, but you promise I will definitely have a present by her birthday?" Neville asked and I nodded so we headed back to the Great Hall.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, flicking through 'The Daily Prophet'.

"Just happy that nobody got into trouble last night," I said. "He was just showing me an injury." Neville nodded a boat down from beside me.

"Right… Well I was hoping to get some homework done outside, since it's still sunny. That's what most people are doing anyway," Hermione said and I nodded.

"Would you mind having a breakfast picnic, I want a picnic but we only have bacon and toast to eat," she continued.

"I can always get some lunch from the kitchens," I pointed out and we soon left, to get our homework books, a picnic blanket and food.

* * *

"I don't get it!" whined Neville. It was 6pm and we were only just getting our potions essays done even though Neville was only just starting his charms essay, which I had finished at lunchtime, and Hermione before that. We were doing an essay about bezoars and I was finishing my conclusion while Hermione was packing all her homework pieces done. We were the only people left out there apart from a group of second years who were playing the muggle game, 'tag' on the opposite side of the lake. It looked like fun. "Just look at mine," I said, handing my charms essay to Neville, who immediately began to stare at it hungrily, absorbing all the new information. My potions essay lay before me and I was on the last line.

_To conclude, a bezoar is an antidote to many poisons, though is very rare. It is useful to use as an antidote if at hand, though I would instead us a more common antidote unless you have a few on you. They are found in a goat's stomach and must be powered as preparation. _

"I don't know what to put," I complained. "I think it should end with more of a wow than, '_must be powered as preparation_'."

"No, I think it's fine. Come on, let's go back. We'll told off if we don't go back to the Common Room in ten minutes," Hermione said and we packed up, eating a few left-overs from lunch, since we had missed tea, and went back towards the common room. It was crowded with people playing exploding-snap, singing gently around the fire and chatting. Alex came running up to us, grinning madly from side to side. "Guess what?!"

"What?" I asked, but Alex was already disappearing into the crowd. We quickly followed and ended up next to the fire, where Dean and Seamus were waiting eagerly. They waved at us.

"Hey. We're doing a prank!" said Dean, almost jumping up and down in his seat. I then suddenly noticed Fred and George Weasley standing behind them, waving cheerfully. "Right, you know what you're doing?" said the one on the left, holding out a small tube.

"Yes," replied Seamus. "Can we do it now?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" cried the twin on the right. "You haven't told these beautiful ladies and this handsome man what you are doing."

"Ah, yes," began Dean. "Right."

"So we're going to run around the school, using fireworks to do explosions," Seamus continued, showing us a bunch of fireworks.

"Don't worry, they can't cause fires," Dean said.

"Our special makings," said the twins together.

"And we have put a spell on them so only Snape can hear them," Seamus said. "So when he comes running and goes to get help, he will be told he's crazy."

"Right, give us luck," Dean finished, as the twin on the left cast a spell to make them invisible.

"I didn't know you could make people invisible with a spell," retorted Hermione. "Only invisibility cloaks work."

"Ah yes, Miss Granger doesn't know about a certain spell, I suppose," said the twin on the right. "It's a camouflage spell. Well good luck you two, and don't get caught!"

I heard the scampering footsteps of Seamus and Dean and suddenly felt very tired.

"Goodnight," I said.

I went to bed.

**Did you like it? I suddenly just feel a need for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Bye!**


	8. Hermione's Birthday Surprise!

**Hello. Please enjoy. I have nothing else to say except:**

**I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER *cries* **

"What do you want for your birthday 'Mione?" I asked, playing with the corner of my duvet. It was the eve of Hermione's birthday and we sat alone in the dormitory, the only sound to be made was Alex's grunts as she slept peacefully next to Parvati and Lavender, whom had fallen asleep beside her after a long, intense game of exploding snap. My eyes wandered towards Dawlish, who was pouncing on a special box which had been given to Parvati by her grandmother, who was quickly dying from dragon poxes, a common illness that only merely bruised young people but murdered the old.

"Don't call me 'Mione. I keep on telling you, I don't like that nickname!" snapped Hermione, before looking sadly at the window. "Do you reckon Neville's remembered?"

"I hope so," I muttered, glancing at my trunk, where the signed copy of '_Magical Me_' sat waiting. "I'll go check." I quickly grabbed the book and disguising it behind my '_Wandering with Werewolves_' copy, I ran out of the dormitory. Neville lay on the chair closest to the fire, fast asleep. I sighed, and placing, '_Wandering with Werewolves_' on a small table, I huddled next to him, and nudged him awake.

"Hermione! I have you're… Oh, it's you."

"Why sound so disappointed?" I asked jokingly. "Anyway, I've got '_Magical Me_', signed and everything. You wrap that up and write her a card, here's one. Have you got the birthday cake?"

Neville looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"I knew I forgot something!"

"Come on, we might be able to sneak past Filch if we go now, we don't have to be back in the common room until an hours past."

"No, no," whimpered Neville. "I'm not going out there again!"

"Fine, I'll go. But you wrap our presents and sign your card, I've already done mine."

"Okay," said Neville, looking at '_Magical Me_' with an intense stare. "Thanks Haze, you're a real friend, you know that?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "Otherwise I'd be leaving you to sort out the cake alone." And with that I scampered out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. I recognized the way to the kitchens, Justin had shown me. Me and Hermione only saw his during lessons, we sometimes said hi but mainly we left each other alone. I managed to leap over a creaking step and watch a lonely Ravenclaw from the missing step until I finally made it to the painting of fruit.

"What ya doing?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, and I turned around to see a rather handsome boy staring behind me. He was a Hufflepuff, I could tell, and was holding a tooth-brush in one hand. "I was going to brush my teeth when I heard somebody creeping around outside," the boy said, as I blushed furiously. "A 1st year Gryffindor, out of bed at this time! Who are you? I'm Cedric Diggory." He was inspecting my closely, staring into my eyes as I shuddered. I felt like I was breaking a rule, even if I wasn't.

"Hazel, Hazel Wright," I responded. "Please don't tell anybody. I'm just getting a birthday cake for my friend…"

"Birthday cake!" repeated Diggory. "Why didn't you say? I'm an expert on getting you the perfect cake for your little friend."

I was almost crying. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me," said the boy. "I always getting birthday cakes for my friend. At least one a month. Grace's is next week, she does love good old chocolate."

"Hermione would like it too," I squealed. "Her parents are dentists and they don't allow her to have chocolate."

"Dentists?" Diggory repeated again. "Dentists? What the merlin are they?"

"Dentists," I explained, "look after your teeth in the muggle world. Make sure they're healthy…"

"Dentists," he said. "Dentists are like healers then, aren't they?"

"Healers?" It was my time to get confused.

"Healers," Diggory replied. "Do what's in their name. Heal people. You know, I heard Madam Pomfrey used to be a very famous healer. Saved ninety people from a deadly disease once."

"Do you know what the deadly disease was?"

"Nah," said Diggory. "My dad says it was unheard of, others say it was just a muggle illness."

"Oh."

I watched as Diggory began to tickle the pear. I was hoping he would've told me, maybe Hermione had read it in one of her books. Suddenly the portrait turned in to a door and we both went inside.

"Which year are you in?" I asked.

"Third year. I already know you're in first, you're tiny! Come over here Hanky, I have a quest for you."

A small, brown house-elf came over, holding a pan and thumping it in her hand. "What does Master Diggory want, because Hanky wants to know." I was surprised at the deepness of her voice and took a step back. This house-elf wanted to know nothing apart from something useful, I could tell.

"Come on Wright, Hanky won't hurt you." Diggory held out his hand, which I took and stood beside him, watching Hanky glare up at me.

"Hanky might try to kill mistress if she doesn't speak in the next 10 seconds."

"Fine," I snapped. "Fine, I want a chocolate cake for my friend."

Hanky's face instantly softened up. "Chocolate cake, miss? Hanky is good at that. What is your friends name?" This could be a trick, I told myself, why else would Hanky be suddenly nice?

"Hermione," Diggory responded for me. "Her friend is called Hermione and she is turning 12, isn't she Wright? Thanks Hanky." I nodded slowly and sat down next to the fire, watching all the house-elves clean up the dishes which I had only eaten from an hour before. There was a large bang as a hundred or so plates fell from the ceiling. I stared at the house-elves faces, most of running their hands through their very little hairs and standing there for a second. "I'll help," I suddenly called out. "I'll help you clean up."

I stood up as a grey, smiling house-elf came towards me. "Mistress Wright shall not work. We house elves enjoy it. What can Voody get Mistress Wright and Master Diggory tonight?"

"Two hot chocolates please, Voody," Diggory said as he back down beside me. "Where are you having the party, Wright?"

"Next to the river. I'm having a picnic with Neville and Hermione," I responded. "And please don't call me Wright, call me Hazel."

"Alright, Hazel, you better call me Cedric. Can I come?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Sure, meet me at the entrance hall by 9am, we'll be there all day if you don't mind," I responded. "Cedric."

"Thanks. You say you're having a picnic…"

"Foods all sorted, if that's what you're wandering. I've got in hidden underneath my bed," I laughed, as Voody brought us two mugs of hot chocolate, which I sipped.

"How the cake doing, Hanky?" called Cedric. A single, clean hand appeared from behind the dirty dishes. "She's okay."

"So, aren't you supposed to be brushing your teeth?" I asked. Cedric made an 'o' shape and darted out of the room. Suddenly Hanky came forward holding a chocolate cake, with the words, 'Happy Birthday Hermione' printed on the top and twelve birthday candles on top of that.

"Thank you Hanky, thank you, thank you!" I smiled and hugged Hanky, who quickly shrugged it off.

"Hanky does not enjoy human contact, Hanky asks mistress Wright to not hug a house elf in the future. Hanky wonders whether Mistress Wright would prefer to blow out the candles now or save it for later," the house elf snapped.

"Can you keep in safe until morning? I'll be back at 8:30 to collect the cake, please can you have it ready?" I asked. "Thank you!" And with that I ran out of the portrait hole and back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"You're wish is my command," giggled Hermione. I had showed a tradition I had done with Sally back at home. The birthday girl, for their birthday only, would become a fairy and could grant wishes for everybody. It was when Sally was showing me about sharing equals happiness, but the tradition hadn't stopped since. I had just asked Hermione whether I could have a piece of birthday cake. I looked over at Lavender, who was watching us cautiously.

"Come over, Lavender. What do you wish for?" I asked and she grinned before landing on Hermione's bed.

"For Snape to stop giving us so much homework," she replied, and stared at Hermione.

"I won't be able to do all of that, though I can all your potions homework next week," Hermione said.

"'Mione!" Lavender cried. "Don't, it's your birthday! Let me do your potions homework next week instead!"

"No offence, Lavender, but I would rather do the homework myself," Hermione said as Lavender grinned back.

"Thank you!" she said. "I didn't really want any extra homework, really."

We all laughed until I checked my watch. "I need to get going, got to pick up something," I mumbled, and grabbed the picnic bag before hurrying down stairs, before bumping into Cedric. I had agreed with Hermione that Cedric could come the night before, so it was a nice surprise. He was wearing a red hoodie and had a present in his hands.

"Getting the cake? I already have it," he said, and handed me the cake, still warm and fluffy. It was beautiful.

"Thanks, Ced!" I cried, grabbing him into a hug.

"Since when was Ced my name, Haze?" he joked, wrapping his arm around me, carrying the cake in one hand. We drew apart as he handed me the cake.

"See you in half an hour Haze!"

"See ya Ced!"

I raced up towards the Gryffindor Tower and was soon in the girl's bathroom. There was Hermione, standing with Alex, Parvati and Lavender, in front of the mirror. "What's happening?" I asked.

"'Mione, sorry, Hermione doesn't know how to put her hair up today," Alex said, stepping to side. Hermione's hair was up in a ponytail.

"I keep telling you guys," Hermione said. " I don't want my hair up. I would like it down."

"But you're turning 12!" Parvati replied. "You need it to look beautiful. Maybe a French plait!" The other two girls whispered in excitement and returned, nodding.

"Haze, do you want to get dressed, just with me. Then we'll meet Neville in the common room. And Cedric in the Entrance Hall," Hermione said, un-doing her ponytail.

"Cedric Diggory?" gasped Lavender. "Cedric Diggory who is the most cute…"

"Most handsome…" added Parvati.

"Quidditch player in the whole school?" finished Alex, grinning.

"Apart from Harry, though," said Parvati.

"You and Potter. In your dreams!" Alex said.

"Can we come?" pleaded Lavender and now all three of them faced Hermione, while she stared me. I shrugged.

"Of course you can come," mumbled Hermione and they began to grab each other and squeal, as me and Hermione dashed towards the Gryffindor common room and upstairs to the girls dormitory. I pushed the '1st Year' door open and placed the cake carefully in my picnic bag before moving towards my wardrobe. My clothes of choice were the ones I had worn on the Hogwarts Express, since that had been the day I had become friends with Hermione. Hermione, as if she was my twin, also wore the same clothes she had been wearing on the way to Hogwarts, and when we looked at each we giggled. I grabbed my bag and we hurried down the stairs towards Neville, who was wearing a bright red t-shirt, a yellow coat and some jeans. We met Alex, Parvati and Lavender, saying they'd come down in a bit and went towards the Entrance Hall, where Cedric and a few of his friend were. Justin Finch-Fletchley and some other Hufflepuffs I knew by sight but not name were there as well. "Do you mind that I brought a few friends. Thought it would be a bit lonely just the four of us," Cedric said.

"We don't mind at all," Hermione replied. "To think the original plan was going to be just the three of us."

I grinned as I heard a few more footsteps coming down. As I turned around I saw Alex, Parvati and Alex leading a group of Gryffindor girls, and a few boys down to the Entrance Hall.

"Wow!" gasped Alex, pointing at Cedric. "Hermione wasn't lying! It's really him!"

All of a sudden some Ravenclaws were marching down and a boy spoke out:

"Thought there was going to be party. Don't mind us joining, do you?"

All of a sudden there was clatter from behind the Ravenclaws. Draco Malfoy spoke out:

"Don't mind us joining, do you? I mean, my father will hear about this if you mind us."

I grinned and we soon headed out towards the lake as I placed the picnic blanket on the floor. I placed all our food on the ground and two mischievous makers pointed their wands at it.

"Gemino!"

Instantly all the food doubled until there was enough food for everybody. There were ten birthday cakes sitting on a table, on little stands, with ever other food around them. The Weasley twins had come, and were now making tables and little fairy lights appear everywhere. Then they created a disco ball and a tent to go around us, so it was a full party.

"Thanks, Fred and George," Hermione cried, grinning.

"Fred and George?" repeated the one on the left. "Who are they?"

"You've got it wrong, our dear friends," replied his twin. "We're Gred and Forge." They were saying it with serious expressions planted on their faces, but I could see they're eyes dancing mischievously above it.

"Alright, Bob and Brian," I giggled. "Go and dance." And with that they disappeared into the crowd. I stared at Hermione, who was grinning.

"You know, Haze," she said. "I think this will be the best birthday party in the world."

**If you enjoyed it, please favourite, follow and review. I just really need a lie down. :( **


	9. Wingardium LeviOsa

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, I have soooooo much school work and I didn't know what to write. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (does it count if you own Harry Potter books?)**

"Come on, 'Mione. You have to host a Halloween party!" Alex said, rustling through her handbag. "Your party was awesome! And I've got all the invitations for it and I've even got some decorations!"

"I know, I know," said Hermione in defeat. "But we can't possibly do it again, Filch came running after us. Remember?"

"Yeah but how about we only invite exclusive guests…"

"Can we invite some boys?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, yes. Boys and girls. 1st years till 7th. How about Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins are too annoying and Ravenclaw are too clever," continued Alex.

"What do you think Hazel?"

Hermione turned to me, and I blushed.

"Ermmm. Let's see how many people would come, and if there's not enough we won't do it," I said, stroking Dawlish. I had been reading up whether any famous wizards were called Dawlish, and I found one who was an auror. I would like him to meet Dawlish one day. They might've been very similar.

"Can we ask the boys?" Lavender asked.

"Like Cedric Diggory?" Alex wondered.

"Harry Potter as well, but we'll have to wait until Parvati is better."

Parvati was at the hospital wing after Ron Weasley had jinxed her for laughing at Draco Malfoy's joke.

"Can we go down to the hospital wing?" I asked and we soon made our way down to Parvati, who was in a bed, her face shining a purple colour.

"Parvati!" yelled Lavender. "How come your still purple?"

"Weasley," began Parvati. "Weasley did an unknown jinx, Madam Pomfrey is just trying to find a cure now." She sounded like she'd had a cold, and it seemed like it too. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well," Alex said, tapping her foot on the ground. "Hermione might be having a Halloween party."

"WHAT?" squealed Parvati. "You actually convinced her?"  
"Come on Hazel."

I felt Hermione grab my hand and we left without anybody noticing. I could tell Hermione was in a bad mood all the way. She wasn't telling me any interesting facts she had just learnt about, or was repeating charms and spells under her breathe. She didn't even look at me! We didn't stop until we were in the kitchen.

"Voody wonders whether Mistress Wright and her friend like anything to eat?"

I looked up to see Voody standing in front of us, holding out a pad and pen.

"Yes please Voody," I said. "Two hot chocolates please." And the house-elf left, and began shouting some orders around.

"HANKY! GET THOSE MARSHMALLOWS QUICKER!"

I noticed Hanky look in my direction and give a small smile before using her magic to carry the marshmallows from the top shelf.

"Come on, Hermione. Why are you suddenly so upset?"

Hermione fidgeted a bit until looking at me. She bit her lip.

"Well," she said. "I really enjoyed the birthday party but…"

She looked at the floor.

"What?"

"Well," Hermione continued. "I met… I met Draco Malfoy on the dance floor. And he, he said I looked very beautiful… and then he asked me to marry him…"

I gasped.

"You're kidding. You've got to be kidding. What the…"

"Well… I know Parvati is gaining a little crush on Malfoy, the why she's always laughing at his jokes, and I'm scared she'll invite… him."

Hermione looked at the floor again.

Then I had a plan.

"How about you just say you had planned a study evening in the library on Halloween. You love studying! I'll even bring up some pumpkin pastries after the feast if you want," I said and Hermione leaned back, smiling.

"You know Hazel?" she said. "That's why you're my best friend."

I chuckled. "Shut up."

* * *

Neville was trembling next to the charms door. "Give it up Neville. I doubt nobody will be able to cast the charm until next lesson," I said, which was not entirely true. I expected that Hermione would but then again, she was the smartest kid in 1st year. It was just before charms lesson on Halloween and we'd be learning '_Wingardium Leviosa_'. Plus, Hermione had been practicing it last night and could now do it perfectly.

"Hazel! What am I going to do! My gran doesn't expect much but she thinks I could do it at least!"

"And you will do it Neville! You've done…."

I was cut off as the door opened. I went in after Neville and looked behind me .

There was Alex, smirking, and Lavender, who was grasping onto Parvati. She was staring at Harry, who had just arrived with Ron, both looking tired and excited. I think they had stayed in breakfast a bit too long since everybody knew their way around Hogwarts by now.

The charms classroom was same as ever and I sat next to Hermione. She was already getting her wand out of her satchel.

"It's LeviOsa, not levisa."

I was just grabbing my wand when Professor Flitwick began to speak.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising!" he squeaked. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 'f' instead of 's' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.

"Now I will sort you into pairs. Brown and Patil. Finnigan and Cauldron. Thomas and Longbottom. Granger and Weasley. Potter and Wright."

I could see Hermione fidget uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye and Ron was glaring at her. Harry didn't seem too pleased to be with me either but all I could do was raise my eyebrow.

"Scared?" I mouthed.

Harry shook his head and trotted towards me before poking a feather with his wand.

"So what are we doing?" he asked. "I thought we'd be levitating Trevor, not a feather." He laughed at his little rhyme before turning to me.

"So seriously," Harry said. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yep," I replied and dramatically lifted up my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather became to squirm and wriggle until it finally lifted off the floor. I saw Professor Flitwick was about to speak the feather fell down towards our desk again.

"Can't be that hard, can it?" Harry said, before coping me. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

His result was worse than mine. The feather began tearing itself apart until it was just it's stem.

"Oh." Harry muttered. "It is that hard."

He peered over at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be having an argument. He tried desperately to find something to talk about. Then he spotted my wand.

"You're a leftie?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "So…"

"Nothing," Harry said. "Just Dudley bullied Tom Partha at school because he was left-handed."

"Dudley?"  
"My cousin," Harry replied. "I lived with him after my parents died. Bullied everybody."

"My parents died too."

He looked up and stared me. "You too?"  
"Wasn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah but." Harry shrugged. "Nevermind."

"Look everybody! Look! Miss Granger has done it!"  
At Flitwick's screeches we all turned to see a feather floating in the air, conducted by Hermione's wand. I grinned and stood by Hermione, watching the feather levitate higher and higher as Ron re-joined Harry, scowling.

"Right, your class is dismissed. Your homework is to try and successfully charm Wingardium Leviosa and use it to help you with, collecting books or getting your clothes off the floor; it's your choice," squeaked Flitwick and me and Hermione headed off towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was just doing up my satchel when Dean zoomed past, knocking all my books and quills to the floor.

"Ugh."

Hermione was helping me pick everything up and Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter came past us as Ron raised his voice.

"…no wonder she her only friend won't even speak. They're both so hard to understand. I was saying the 'O' correctly!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione was now sprinting down the corridor, sobbing into her sleeve as she disappeared around the corner. I began running after her but just as I reached the end of the corridor, I turned around and gave Harry and Ron one of my darkest glares. I could tell they hadn't been expecting it and both gave a step backwards as I began running around the corridor.

"Hermione!"

* * *

"But, he called me hard to understand."

"Because he's a jerk."

"Why don't you care he said you couldn't speak?"

"Because he's a jerk."

I had eventually found Hermione in the girl's bathroom and we had been there ever since Charms, me trying to explain that Ron was just being a jerk and she shouldn't take offence. My stomach had been gurgling for hours now and I looked into mirror. My hazel eyes outstood from my body, my long-brown hair flowing down my back and my robes perfectly fitting me, even if the arms were a bit too small. Hermione had her back turned away from me, hunched up and allowing her whole body to move with her sobs like waves. I grabbed Hermione's curly locks and immediately began to play with them.

"You should let me play with your hair more often, you know," I sighed as Hermione began gradually to relax. She even began to giggle as I tried to get her hair into a bun.

"Okay, okay," I panted. "No offence, but I think Alex's hair is easier to play with so maybe I'll do hairdressers with her."

"No, no, no," Hermione said. "I'll play with your hair. Maybe a loose bun?"

"Okay," I said, sitting on the sink with my back to Hermione. "But nothing too impressive."

"Fine," sighed Hermione and brought a few hair-bobbles out of her satchel. "I keep them in case of potions."

"Smart thinking," I said.

We sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes as Hermione tried and failed to put my hair into a loose bun. Finally, she said –

"Done!"

"Wow, Hermione! I look so pretty!"

That was a bit of a lie. The bun was fixed so messily that half of it fell out and the other half was squeezed tightly into the bobble, so it looked like my head had just exploded. But I still smiled. Now I knew Hermione wasn't perfected at everything, along with flying and giving insults.

"Did you hear that?"  
I straightened up and jumped off the sinks before turning towards the door. And what I saw should've frightened the death out of me.

A huge troll.

The room stank of rotten eggs mixed with Chris's feet. The troll had to bend slightly to fit through the doorway and began to raise his club just above my head.

Then I screamed.

I quickly saw the door lock behind the ugly creature but I was stuck to the floor, watching the club getting closer and closer to my face.

"HAZEL!"

Hermione ran into me knocking me away from the club just in time. We ran towards a toilet cubicle and hid in there, shaking and silent. Then the club was smashing the toilet walls as a bit of plaster hit me on the head.

Ouch.

And then I realised the world was going black.

"HAZEL!"

**Thanks for reading, did you know that the next chapter will be the tenth chapter? PARTY TIME.**

**Party in the reviews please.**


	10. Hagrid's Hut

**Hey! Tenth chapter up and running. **

**I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter since my name is not J.K Rowling (It's Wat btw)**

"What's a Draught of Living Death made from again?" Ron asked, scanning his potions book for the answer. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"You're looking in the wrong chapter," Hermione said, flicking through his book. "Why would it be in, '_The Lifeless Potions_'? It is obviously in, '_Sleeping Potions_'."

It had been a week since I had been knocked out and soon me and Hermione had become best friends with Harry and Ron, but half the time I felt that they were using us for homework.

"It's has '_Death_' in the name! How was I supposed to know what it did?" Ron argued.

Hermione said, "Listen to Professor Snape, that's how."

I looked over at Harry, who shuddered. I knew he'd never forget this first potions class. I had, however, learnt the ingredients straight after the lesson in fear of being asked the next week, but I soon learnt that Snape just liked to pick on Harry because he was, 'The Boy Who Lived'.

It was a cold, autumn day and the spell of winter was already taking over Hogwarts, and frost was covering the ground. Dawlish was now refusing to leave the spot next to the fire and Derik wouldn't come over unless he had letter for me, even though Alex always had some treats just in case. I learned that Harry had a owl named Hedwig, and at least she was mature enough to actually see him. It was a miserable, Sunday evening and Harry and Ron were trying to finish off last-minute homework while I wrote a reply to Sally's last letter.

_Dear Sally,_

_I am missing you badly. My head is fine now, you can barely spot the bump! Dawlish is still refusing to come from the fire and I'm going to have to go to the Owl Wing to post this. It's freezing here at Hogwarts. Is it cold at home? Luckily we have a huge fire-place in the common room, and you have a fireplace in the library. I'm coming home for the holidays, don't you worry. I miss you too much! Hermione's also going home for Christmas too, but I'm not sure about the boys. I'll tell you all about school when I get back._

_Love from,_

_Haze_

"Sorry guys," Harry grumbled. "I've got to go to Quidditch practice, Wood's expecting me."

"Harry!" I said. "Can you give this to Derik for me after practice? He's brown and tiny, he chirps a lot as well. You won't miss him."

"Sure," said Harry uncertainly. "Well, I'll see you guys in a bit."

Then he picked up his broomstick and put his robes over his t-shirt and jeans before leaving the common room.

"Bye."

I looked over my shoulder to see Hermione and Ron sitting together, huddled over homework.

"No, no, no. You don't add that!" Hermione was saying. "That'll ruin the potion!"

"But Fred told me…"

"Did I hear my name?"  
I turned around to see Fred Weasley standing behind us, with a huge grin across his freckled face.

"Fred," said Ron cautiously. "Where's George? I thought you had Quidditch practice?"

"Harry does," Fred began. "Wood's been giving him extra training sessions for the upcoming match. And George is with Lee trying to find the tarantula, have you seen it?"

Ron flinched and began looking around, for he had a fear of spiders.

"Seriously Fred," he muttered, sweating. "Please tell me your joking and it's safely hidden in its box…"

"Found it!"

George and Lee were now coming up behind Fred, the one with the dreadlocks with a tarantula the size of his hand on his shoulder.

"I found it in the boys bathroom," George explained. "Dunno why it was there; I don't think tarantulas use the toilet, do they George?"

"Indeed they don't Fred," said his twin.

"Hang on," said Hermione. "Which was is Fred and which was is George."

"That's a question you'll have to guess, Miss Granger, for only we twins know the answer," the twins said in unison and they and Lee left.

"But… but…" Ron shuddered. "I was just in the boys bathroom."

"Go to bed, Ron," Hermione said. "Just get it all of your system, I'll read your work and finish it for you."

"Wow, Hermione," gasped Ron. "You're the best!"

"What about me?" I chirped. "Who made sure you didn't fail in Charms last week?"

"Okay, okay, you're both the best!"

* * *

"Pass the bacon."

"Say please."

"I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Still."

Hermione and Ron had been bickering for the past two weeks and it was driving my head in. They seemed to be able to argue about the smallest things, such as passing the bacon, or even about who got up first. That argument had been horrendous and had lasted for hours. I was starting to re-think the whole, 'friendship' thing.

"Just be quiet, will you?" groaned Harry. "You're both annoying me and Hazel, you know."

"Sorry," Hermione said. "Just some people don't have any manners!"

"Hey!"

"Oh just shut up," I said, passing Ron the bacon. "There. I'll give you each a galleon if you stop arguing."

"Sweet," said Ron and put his hand out. "Hey, where's the galleon?"

"You've not said you've stopped fighting. And you both have to say it," Harry explained for me.

"Fine," said Hermione. "I promise I won't argue with that jerk."

"Hey!" said Ron until he saw her look. "Fine, I promise I won't argue with that jerk-face."

Hermione frowned and was about to speak until she realized I was holding the galleon in front of her.

"Thank you, Hazel."

"Thanks," said Ron, holding the galleon up to his eyes. "Wait till Dad sees this."

He placed the galleon in his pocket and began serving himself some bacon.

"Ronald Weasley, use your…" Hermione's voice fell as I pointed at her galleon. "Ronald Weasley, make sure you use your fork when eating that please."

"Hermione," said Ron while he was chewing. "You're being ever so kind, really, please carry on."

"Ron, please close your mouth while you're eating," Hermione said.

"Sure," teased Ron, still eating and talking. It was getting a bit on my nerves. But Harry didn't seem to notice and continued cutting up his bacon.

"Haze, don't you have some Transfiguration homework you need to be finishing?"

"Do I?" I asked Hermione, who seemed to be half glaring at Ron and half looking at me.

"Yes, you do," Hermione responded. "Come on, and you need to give Dawlish a brush." Then I realized that Hermione just wanted to get away and I nodded before we both left.

But instead of going to the Gryffindor Common Room, however, went down to Hagrid's hut. Ron and Harry had introduced us to him the week earlier.

When Hermione knocked on the door, we heard Fang's loud barks.

"Back Fang – 'Ang on a moment. Back!"

The door opened to for us to see the kind face of Hagrid, smiling at us.

"It's you two. Come in, come in."

Me and Hermione went inside to the cosy room. Fang instantly threw himself upon me and began licking me, causing me to fall into an armchair.

"Make yerselfs comfortable."

I looked around as Hagrid began to grab a kettle and pour boiling water into three mugs.

"Let me help," I said and jumped up, helping Hagrid avoid being burnt by the water. Then I found the some used tea-bags and added them until the tea became it's natural colour, maybe a little light but I knew Hermione wouldn't mind. I helped Hagrid put in on the coffee-table and we all took a sip.

"So, what brings yer here?"

"We just wanted to escape the noisy Hogwarts," said Hermione. "And we knew you'd be good person to talk to."

"That's sweet of yer," said Hagrid, blushing. "I dunno what yer want with me, though."

"Just talk about anything, really," I replied, scratching Fang under his chin. "How about Quidditch, Harry has a game next weekend."

"Blimey! Harry is playing, ain't he? I definitely will be going. Save a seat for me, won't yer?"  
"Of course, Hagrid," Hermione said. "We wouldn't dream of leaving you behind."

"Rocks cakes?" asked Hagrid.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Me and Hermione said, taking a rock-cat each. They felt like they were breaking our teeth but we managed to finish one but quickly declined the next.

"Sorry, Hagrid," lied Hermione. "But our lunch was rather filling; I feel like I'm going to burst."

I nodded and looked at the clock. It was almost 4. I knew we'd taken a while on those rocks cakes, but seriously! How long?

"I think we need to get back," I said. "You know, helping the boys with homework."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I hope to see you soon."

"Bye," Hagrid said. "Yer were good company, yer were. Back Fang!"

And we left, to find that Harry nor Ron had done anything with their homework.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Can I have that galleon back, Hermione?"

**Halloween soon! Anniversary for Lily Evans, James Potter and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nearly Headless Nick). What's that? You don't include Nick? I just realised. Sorry it's short; I don't know what else to put. Now who wants to see Harry dangling from a broom however high up he was? ME!**

**P.S Let me tell you, Hazel literally used to just follow Harry around, making some remarks here and there but NOW she's literally got massive plot changes because of her. It's just the first book it's just about her getting used to Harry, Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts.**


	11. Quidditch & Flitwick

**24 hours since last post. I was super speedy. Even though I've been busy raising money today and going to my cousin's party. Also the whole story (not authors note) is 2000 words exactly! How cool is that.**

**P.S I don't own Harry Potter. I own Hazel Wright, Dawlish (the cat), Chris Wright, Sophie Wright, Mr and Mrs Barny, Sally, Alex Cauldron, Ellie-May Flitwick and Oliver. **

** The Quidditch Scores aren't the true ones but I couldn't find them in the book and I ain't watching the movie just for a little thing. **

"We said we'd save a seat for Hagrid!"

"Yeah but now I'm squashed next to Neville."

"Neville, please can you move up?"

It was time for Harry's first Quidditch match and we were trying to get good seats for it. I'd had to take both Galleons off Hermione and Ron after their constant fighting and now they were doing it, again.

"Just move next to me, Ron," I said. "If you both have to act like little kids then carry on."

I remembered it as something we'd been told in primary school and felt quite silly saying in in front of my friends. Ron obediently sat next to me and peered out into the stadium.

"What time was the match supposed to start?"  
"11, I think," I responded. "They must be running late; maybe Wood is giving them an extra-long talk?"

Just as I was talking the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and the Slytherin Quidditch Team entered the pitch.

"Hermione! Get the banner ready!" I hissed as Hermione began unraveling some fabric until it said, 'Potter for President'. I was quite proud of it, since I'd helped with the words, but Hermione was able to make it so it flashed different colours.

"Move up."

"Hagrid!" squealed Hermione. "The match is about to start!"

"I said I were coming, didn't I?" said Hagrid, as we moved across.

"Look at our banner, Hagrid."

"Nice, in-it?" Hagrid boomed. "I'll help yer hold it up for yer."

"Thank you," I said as I looked at Harry, who was already zooming around in the air. "Wow, they really don't wait, do they?"

"Johnson's got the Quaffle. She dives past Flint, throws the Quaffle to Bell, who shoots… Bletchley misses… GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

I noticed that Lee Jordan had taken up the job of commenter and I could see he was doing good job of it. He was now doing a funny little dance in his seat.

"Jordan, concentrate."

McGonagall sat beside him, obviously only there to make sure he behaved.

"Hi!" cried Dean as he, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Alex sat down next to us. "Not much has happened yet, has it?"

"No," Ron replied. "Gryffindor has scored though."

Seamus began to do the same little dance that Lee had just done and now it was Lavender's turn to tell him off.

"Stop that silly dance, Seamus. You're making people stare."

"Oh come on," Seamus complained. "Can't I just have a little dance? Is there anything against it in the rulebook?"

"No," Alex replied. "But I can go to Snape and ask him to make it a rule. I bet he'd love to do it."

Seamus went bright red and stared at the match. "How come Slytherin have to Quaffle? Wood was saying how Gryffindor was going to smash those snakes."

"I dunno," said Hagrid. "But I tell yer that in me day the lions always won. Always."

"Oh cool, Hagrid," Hermione said. "What's the score?"

"90-40 to Gryffindor!" responded Dean, laughing. "Those snakes are going down!"

"Are they really?" A voice said from behind us. "Because it seems like Potter is having a bit of trouble on his broom."

I looked behind me to see Malfoy sitting behind us, in between Crabbe and Goyle, who were both smirking.

"By the way," Malfoy added. "Snakes are going to beat you lazy lions… AGAIN!"

He cackled and wandered back to the Slytherins, his servants following behind.

"Curse Malfoy. He is just like his father," Hagrid growled.

"Look!" I cried. "Look! Harry's broom. It's bucking him off!"

Instantly everybody turned their heads and I was correct, Harry was being bucked off by his broom. Fred and George Weasley kept on trying to get him, but it was like the broom was running away from them, and kept getting higher and higher.

"Hagrid! Do something!" squealed Hermione, horrified at the events. "Please, you're a teacher, do something!"

"I ain't a teacher, Hermione," said Hagrid. "Yer should be doing something. Yer the clever one."

"Hermione!" I shrieked. "Snape!"  
I had just glued the binoculars to my eyes to see if any teachers were realizing what was happening, when I saw Snape muttering to himself with intense concentration. Hermione grabbed the binoculars off me and watched for a few seconds.

"Hazel, come," she ordered. "I know what to do."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. "What's Snape got to do with this?"

But we had already left and we running behind some Hufflepuffs, who were watching Harry with concern. All I knew was that Snape was muttering some kind of curse, and I didn't know any curses that required such concentration. I was wondering what sort of thing Hermione would do to break the curse when we were right underneath Snape. We could only just fit, so that ended my question about why no seventh years were helping. They were too big. And me and Hermione were smaller than most first years.

"What are we doing here, Hermione?" I asked cautiously, staring up. "The teacher's are right up there; if we're caught we'll be in big trouble."

"When will they suddenly just stare down? I don't know Quidditch but I'm pretty sure you should just look at the game, not at your feet," Hermione argued.

"Hermione! You hate breaking the rules!"

Hermione glared at me and began looking up, her wand in the same direction. She muttered a spell and I saw Snape's cloak catch fire.

"Hermione! We're in so much trouble now!"

We heard a loud crash as poor Quirrell fell over and we heard worried voices from above us.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

We peaked out from behind the massive stands to see Harry with the snitch in his hand and everybody but the Slytherins cheering.

"I guess saving Harry means we don't get to watch a Quidditch match," Hermione said.

"Do you even care for Quidditch?"

* * *

We were all sitting in silence, next to the common room fire, playing muggle cards. We had taught Ron how to play and at that moment Hermione was winning, Harry was second, me third and Ron last. In defence, I hadn't played for years. Dawlish had finally left the fireplace and was curled up on my lap. The only sound to be heard was the laughter coming from Alex and Dean, who were trying to out-do each other with cheesy jokes.

"You win, Hermione. It's almost lunch; I'm going to the Great Hall," Ron said, before getting up. "Coming, Harry?"  
"Sure," agreed Harry, standing up and dropping his cards.

"Want to finish the game, Haze?" asked Hermione, leaning forward. "I've got a…"

"Sorry, 'Mione," I said. "But I need to go to the library to search up something for potions. Bye."

This time I stood up as Dawlish pounced off me and settled back next to the fire.

"Bye…"

I headed out of the common room and down the stairs, taking my time as I did. I saw Mrs Norris, who I swear was evil, and Justin, and we both politely said hi. I managed to get to the library without many interruptions, mainly because everybody was in lunch, but when I got to the library it was crowded. It had never been that crowded before, I swear. And there was no tables free, so I sat down with a random girl on a rather cramped table, especially when I got all my potion books, charts, parchment and a quill out.

"Hey," said the girl. I could tell she was uneasy. "Do you mind if I put my book on top of yours?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'm won't be using it for a while."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until the girl looked up at me.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Can't I?" I asked. "I mean, it was the only table free."

"Yeah, but…" she lowered her voice until it was barely a whisper. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're a Hogwarts student," I replied. "And you're in Ravenclaw."

"I'm…" she dropped her voice so low I had to move closer to hear her. "I'm Ellie-May Flitwick."

"Ellie-May Flitwick," I repeated. "You must be Flitwick's daughter."

"Yes… And that's why nobody's sitting with me," Ellie said nervously. "They don't like that Dad… I mean Professor Flitwick… gives me more attention then others. And that he'll left me off homework."

"Well, I'll sit with you," I said. "Have you heard of Hermione Granger…"

"The cleverest witch of our year," finished Ellie, smiling. "Do you know her?"

"Best friend," I gloated, proudly.

"So, you kinda have a thing…" began Ellie. "To be friends with smart kids."

"No," I replied. "I just end with them."

"You know, when I joined Hogwarts I was kinda hoping to be friends with Harry Potter…" Ellie said. "Does Hermione have the brains to help?"

"I'm also his best friend, too," I said.

"Wow," said Ellie, shocked. "You get all the cool friends, and all I've got is Oliver." She gestured at the owl who sat on her lap.

"Hey, Haze!"

I heard somebody call me from behind.

"Hi, Ced!"

Ellie mouthed, 'Cedric Diggory!?' and I nodded.

"Got any friends birthdays who are coming up?" asked Cedric. "I'm popping down to the kitchens tonight for Joe's cake."

"No thanks," I replied. "Lavender and Parvati are sorting out Alex's cake."

Cedric gave me a thumbs up and turned around to talk to one of his friends.

"Seriously," Ellie said. "Can you give me some advice on getting friends."

"I guess I just bump into people and they become my friend," I said truthfully as Cedric scooted over, waving at his friends.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" he asked. "I just have to finish this Ancient Runes essay and I'll be gone."

Me and Ellie shook our heads.

"Friend of Haze, are you?" asked Cedric. "I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Ellie-May…" Ellie stopped sadly. I punched her gently in the ribs.

"Come on," I said. "Don't be ashamed of your surname. This is Ellie; Ellie-May Flitwick."

"Hello Ellie," greeted Cedric. "You must be Flitwick's daughter; your dad's my favourite teacher."

"Thanks," replied Ellie nervously.

"Anyway," continued Cedric. "I was wondering, Haze, whether you'd want to come to my Christmas party?"

"Sure," I replied calmly, but inside I was freaking out. "Can Ellie come too?"

"Okay," he replied. "Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Me and Ellie waved until he disappeared around the corner.

"I've finished," I stated. "Do you want to come to lunch with me, Ellie?"

Ellie seemed excited and nodded, so we packed up our things and headed to the Great Hall.

"Will Harry Potter be there?" Ellie kept on questioning me. "Or Hermione Granger?"  
"I don't know," I replied and as we turned the corner I saw all my friends sitting together talking nervously. "There they are!"

"Oooooooo! Come on, Hazel, you'll have to introduce me to them."

We headed towards the Gryffindor table and many heads turned. I sat down casually next to Hermione as Ellie edged forward. I gently tapped my best friend on the shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione said, turning around. "Finally, you've come to lunch."

"Anyway…" I continued. "I want you to meet my new friend… Ellie."

Hermione and Ellie politely shook hands, but I could tell Ellie was a bit giddy, grinning as she moved her gaze to Harry.

"I… I like your blue hair," Hermione, before staring at me. "It looks very beautiful on you."

"Thanks," Ellie giggled. "Dad dyed it before I went to Hogwarts; I'm in your year, because he wanted me to be in Ravenclaw. Like he was."

"Sure. Shouldn't you be at the Ravenclaw table?"

"Yeah but Hazel invited me other," responded Ellie, sitting down. "You must be Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, but…" Harry said, also shaking Ellie's hand. Ron also put his hand out for Ellie is shake, but was very disappointed when she missed him out. His ears went bright pink, which happened when he was embarrassed. And then we all sat down to eat some bacon.

**Liked it? Please review, I haven't had reviews for ages! Also, Ellie-May Flitwick is based off my sister and techinally owned by her (even if I designed her). I can't upload so quickly next time because I'm going to see my gran. (My dog tries to eats her cats, it hurt my sister last time).**


	12. Haze and Friends

**Back. Just under a week ago I uploaded chapter 11. **

**P.S I OWN HARRY POTTER IN MY DREAMS (not in real life)**

As November turned into December and snow began to fall, I learned more and more about Harry and Ron. Hermione had seemed to forget that she still wanted to ask Harry about his scar and Ron and Hermione's arguments were seen less and less. We could even get days without them happening! People seemed to stare at us a lot, though. We now had a name when people were referencing us. 'The Golden Four'. I kind of liked it but Hermione hated it; she doesn't like to be thought of as some old pieces of metal. The Christmas Party with Cedric was great; Ellie made some new friends! Alex, Parvati and Lavender seemed to leave us alone more, as well, even if every evening they asked what me and Hermione had done with Harry. Dawlish would scratch you if took him away from the fire and Derik wouldn't even come to give me mail anymore. Filch had to go up to the Owlery to collect mail from stubborn owls like Derik. Sally still wrote to me at least once a week, but I guess I had been informing her with all the new things at the start of term and I only had boring lessons to tell her about at the end.

_Dear Hazel,_

_I can't wait to see you in the Christmas Holidays! I'm cleaning your bedroom right now, even if nobody's been in it since you left. I know this is short, but I wanted to say hello. Sophie is missing you and even though he won't admit it, Chris wants you home, too._

_Love from,_

_Sally_

"Oops," said Ron. "Sorry Haze. But I think I've dropped some jam on your letter."

"Think?" I asked. "Think? Excuse me but there's a huge spoonful of jam on my letter." I flicked the jam off with my spoon and it landed back on Ron's toast. I think he said, 'Thank you' but I couldn't hear over all his chewing.

"You're welcome," I said, cringing as I saw how much food was on Ron's plate. "Seriously? You eat all that?"

"Yep," said Ron proudly. "Mum makes the best food ever." I stuck out my tongue in a childish way and looked away.

"And you're proud… of that?"

I never heard the answer because he was already chopping on a sausage. But by the way he was nodding his head up and down viciously as he got half-way through his breakfast. I looked down at my own and saw that I had reasonable amount of food on my plate; I wasn't stacking up food like Ron. We were alone at breakfast since Harry had some Quidditch training and Hermione was in the library, researching Nicholas Flamel. We had found out about him after the Quidditch match, when Hagrid made it loose. And I couldn't really care less. The other three though: _'Let's go and find out what is hiding on the third floor! Come on, we won't be in trouble!_' It was getting a bit annoying. I felt like slapping them with my shoe if they brought up the subject one more time.

"How quickly can you finish that?" I asked.

"Soon," said Ron, adding another piece of toast to his pile. "Why?"

"'Cause if you don't I'll be bored in the Common room," I replied. "In fact, do you want a snowball fight?" I looked at sky, and it showed it was snowing. Great!

"Sure," said Ron, finally placing his fork down. "I mean, as long as Fred and George don't find out…"

"Did we hear our names?"

I turned round to see the red-headed twins standing behind me.

"Snow-ball fight?" said Fred slowly. "Sounds fun, doesn't it George?"

"Sure does, Fred," replied George, smiling. "We accept your offer."

* * *

"Hazel!" cried Hermione. "Why are you wet and cold?"  
"We just had a snowball fight," said Ron, grinning. "Fred and George won but… they're older."

"Snowball fight!" gasped Hermione. "Do you realise that you are breaking school rules…" She broke off as heard a muffled sound and turned. There was Quirrell, with two snowballs bouncing off his head.

"That's also Fred and George," I explained. "They kinda got a bit bored."

Hermione sighed and went through the portrait door, me and Ron close behind.

"I wish you two would just… mature," she said. "You both need to stop being with Fred and George."

"I've pretty sure I'm more mature now that I'm your friend, 'Mione," Ron said as Hermione aimed to hit him with a pillow but missed. And then she aimed at me and managed to get me in the thigh.

"Oh," I said, grinning. "I like this."

Hermione gave me a smile as I grabbed a pillow and began whacking her with it, with Ron at my side. I ended up winning, basically because Ron was a massive help and Hermione got distracted when Harry appeared.

"Fight?" snorted Harry. "Hermione, what's got into you?"

"Well… I," stuttered Hermione. "I need to go to the library now."

"Now?" asked Ron. "You just came back!"

"Bye!" yelled Hermione as she left the common room.

"Rude," muttered Ron. "Anyway, Harry, want a game of Wizard Chess? You can make sure no rules are broken, Haze." We plopped down on a sofa and began a game of Wizards Chess. Ron won and nobody broke any rules and soon we had nothing to do.

"Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"We saw him yesterday," I replied.

"Lunch?" asked Ron.

"Way too early," replied Harry.

"Snowball fight?" I asked.

"We just had one!" said Ron.

Bored out of my skin.

* * *

Finally, Ron persuaded us to go to lunch and we spent most of the time watching people coming in. And Hermione soon joined us.

"How was the library, 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Great," responded Hermione. "Really great."

"I'll never understand you," Harry said. "Ron, stop taking all the sandwiches!"

"You eat way too much, Ron," I added as Ron's ears went scarlet, like Gryffindor.

"Oi," he said. "Mum always made us this much food."

"We can tell," I muttered as Ron tackled me, causing us to both fall off the bench. I received a couple of bruises and even think that Ron got a few from me, though he insisted that they were old bruises, and we only stopped at McGonagall came up. Oh boy. My first spot of trouble, even if many more were to come.

"Weasley! Wright! What are you doing on the floor?" snapped the Deputy Headmistress. When me and Ron made no answer, she gestured for us to stand us.

"20 points for Gryffindor for fighting," she ordered.

"Professor!" moaned Ron. "Fred and George do it…"

"No excuses, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall ordered. "Now, finish your lunch and get out of here. It's already packed."

So we left the Great Hall, much to Ron's disappointment, and went up the Common room.

"It's cold," I stated. "I'm going to get my jumper." I also got my jumper because I really liked it; it was light blue with Bambi, from the film, on it. Hermione grinned when I came back and pushed me towards the corner.

"What are you getting Harry and Ron for Christmas?" she asked.

"Harry a Broomstick Kit and Ron… a Chudley Cannons book," I said quickly. I said the first things that had come to my head.

"You know the boys and their Quidditch," Hermione said, impressed. I blushed, it took a lot for Hermione to be impressed.

"What are you getting them?" I asked.

"Planners to sort out their homework," Hermione replied.

"Hermione!" I giggled. "Not everybody likes homework for Christmas."

"It'll help them," Hermione replied. "Ron was only just complaining about homework getting in the way of everything."

"Yeah but…" I decided not to say anything, it would only upset Hermione. "That'll help him, I suppose."

"Thanks Haze," Hermione said. "Oh, also Cedric gave me this to give to you."

"What? Why?"

"I may be the smartest witch but I don't know everything!" Hermione said as I opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Haze,_

_All my friends are busy tonight, homework and stuff, you know, so I was wondering whether you'd like to meet me in the Entrance Hall, tonight? 7pm._

_See you,_

_Ced_

"What's it about?" asked Hermione. "Another party? I still don't like how the last one went."

The Christmas party had also had Filch running after us all, screeching at us to go to bed, but I'd rather not think about it.

"No," I replied. "Cedric wants me to meet him at the Entrance Hall. Says he'll be bored."

"Have you done all your homework?" Hermione sounded so much like a mum.

"Yes, mother," I replied. "And I have a free will about what I can and can't do. Anyway, it sounds like it'll be only the two of us, surprisingly."

"Fine, you go," Hermione grumbled. "But only because it's Sunday tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said. "Now, do you want a game of Wizards Chess?"

* * *

"And if you don't win," I said. "I'll have ten galleons."

"Deal," said Harry and we shook hands. I was coming out of the Great Hall with Harry, discussing about who will win the Quidditch House Cup when Cedric sprinted over to me.

"Haze!" he called, making me and Harry turn round to see the Hufflepuff. "You're late."

"We've got another hour, Ced," I replied. "The card says 7. Not 6. 7!"

"Well, I wrote it down wrong," said Cedric. "So, wanna come with me?"

"Sure," I replied. "Bye Harry. Not that I don't have faith in Gryffindor or anything, but I'll get the tens galleons."

"Wood will say otherwise," yelled Harry. "Bye, Haze!"

I waved and soon me and Cedric were heading upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," replied Cedric. "A room I found on my first week."

We continued in silence until we found a wall.

"Great! A wall," I said sarcastically. "Ced, what are you doing?"

He had began pacing up and down the wall, and for once seemed to be concentrating. Soon though a door opened and he pulled me through.

I was shocked. The room had a Quidditch Pitch, full sized, a library with every book Hermione would want, three eagle-horse things and a table full of all the food that Ron would eat.

"Wow," I gasped. "This is… perfect."

"What do you want to go on first?" asked Cedric. "You can do anything."

"I don't know," I said. "What do you want to do?"

"Quidditch?" asked Cedric and we headed towards that. Then he seemed to concentrate again and six people appeared behind him and six people appeared behind me. The seats filled with people cheering, on side wearing red and were holding banners up. '_The Hazelets!_' and the other were wearing yellow and banners saying, '_The Electric Cedrics_'.

"What?" I gasped. "Where?"

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," Cedric greeted. "Here you can have anything you want. So we're playing against each other. I'm a seeker; what position do you want to be?"

"Mmm… Beater?" I kind of questioned. Immediately a bat appeared in my hand as a strong woman appeared from beside me, holding another bat. I looked behind me to see the rest of my team getting into their positions. A broomstick laid into my hand as we mounted our brooms.

"Ced?" I asked.

"Yeah, Haze?" he asked.

"I'm scared of heights," I confessed, looking down. "What if I throw up?"

"You won't in the Room of Requirement," chuckled Cedric. "Just wish for it to go away."

I wished it and immediately I felt like I could do anything.

"Better?"

I nodded.

The Quidditch game was intense but I ended up winning, mainly because Cedric let me.

"Oi," I said. "You win! You only let me win because you felt sorry for me."

"It doesn't matter," said Cedric, grinning. "Anything created by the Room of Requirement doesn't come out, so that trophy means nothing."

I observed the trophy in my hands and shrugged before handing it to Cedric.

"It doesn't matter," I repeated. "Anyway, can we go to those… things?"

"Hippogriffs?"

"Yeah," I replied "What are they?"

"Creatures you learn about in Care of Magical Creatures. Come on, bow down to him. His name is Birder," Cedric explained and I soon was on the back of a Hippogriff, holding onto Cedric for my dear life and laughing through it all.

Being a witch was the best.

**Please review, it encourages me to write chapters quicker. **


	13. The Hogwarts Express Again

**Back again. First term done and dusted! But then again, time flys when you're having fun.**

**P.S I don't own Harry Potter or even my own house. :( Guinea pigs are way better**

The Christmas Holidays came too quickly for my liking and soon I was placing my books in my trunk and my wand sat snuggly in my pocket. Harry and Ron were staying Hogwarts for the holidays so it was only me and Hermione going home. We were on Hogsmeade Station, waiting for the train to come as Alex, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean and Seamus arrived next to us.

"Train's going to be packed," muttered Dean as he looked at the millions of other students waiting to board. "Wanna sit with us?"

"Sure," I replied. "It's not like we've got any other decision. Won't our compartment be a bit… packed, though?"

"Will be," said Alex. "But we're first years. And half of us our tiny, no offence." Alex was lucky enough to be as tall as an average third year while me, Hermione, Lavender and Neville could be mistaken as 9 year olds.

"Lucky you," grumbled Lavender. "Oooo, is that the Hogwarts Express?"

Many people were now laughing and pointing at the train slowly came into view, our train. The seventh years pushed to the front as somebody grabbed my shoulder.

"Let first years go through first!" Cedric yelled. "Moved along!"

I forgot he was one of the most popular boys in the school. Then I realised. Cedric, the most popular boy in the school, choose me for a friend? Wow! Some people moved along, some people wouldn't budge but soon me and my friends managed to get onto the train.

"Thanks, Ced," I said. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't want my friend without a compartment, do I?" asked Ced. "Go to one of the ones near the back, you'll get off first too."

"Thanks," added Hermione. "Come on Haze; Seamus's found a compartment at the back."

So we left Cedric and headed towards the back of the train, where everybody else was. I was jammed in between the window and Hermione as we all tried to get comfy.

"We should've taken up 2 compartments," moaned Alex. "But everybody else is on them now."

"The bathrooms are free," said Dean. "If you're desperate…"

"Dean!" cried Alex, scowling. "How very dare you!"

"As you said, Alex," explained Parvati. "Half of us are tiny and yet they all get one side to themselves."

"Oi!" argued Lavender. "We haven't got much space over here!"

I nodded as Seamus stood up.

"Seriously guys," he said. "We're together for the rest of the journey, let's not argue."

The compartment door opened and expecting another person wanting a seat, I sighed. But I saw Cedric.

"Hey guys," he said, grinning as Parvati tried to stop herself fainting. "Turns out all my friends are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and I was wondering whether any of want to share my compartment? Hazel?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Can I come?" Parvati asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Hermione and Lavender can come too. Come on. Bye guys!"

We waved goodbye to our other fellow Gryffindors and headed to the front of the train where, as agreed, Cedric's compartment lay empty. Apart from Ellie, who was in the corner, reading a book.

"Hazel! Hermione," she gasped. "Is Harry behind you?"

"Sorry, Ellie," I said.

"Wow," gasped Cedric. "I'm the only boy in this compartment!"

"Me and Cedric Diggory," whispered Parvati. "Only me and Cedric Diggory, together in a compartment…" She seemed to be in a trance, so we left her be.

"Hi," Lavender greeted, waving at Ellie. "Who are you?"

"Ellie," replied Ellie. "Ellie-May Flitwick."

"Ellie-May is a very beautiful name," Lavender said honestly. "And Flitwick! Wow, you're a professor's daughter."

"I know," said Ellie, beaming. "Daddy's said I can go home and stay with my cousins for a the holidays."

A whistle blew and I turned to stare outside. I had never noticed it, but Hogwarts was clearly beautiful in a blanket of snow; it felt like I was a princess leaving the castle to meet her town members! How beautiful.

"Hermione!" I cried. "Come, look at Hogwarts. It's stunning!"

Hermione raced up to me and we sat in silence for the next five minutes until Cedric tapped me on the shoulder.

"I have some cards of Exploding Snap," he explained. "Winner gets first pick out of the trolley."

"Deal," I said, grinning.

The game was very intense and the few explosions managed to get Dawlish curled up in the corner of his carrier. I ended up losing but Ellie won. Turns out her father had taught her as a baby.

"The trolley won't be coming for ages," Hermione pointed out. "You can have my sweets if you want." But Ellie quickly shook it off.

"I don't really like sweets anyway," she explained, sticking out her tongue. "Keep your sweets, 'Mione."

"Can I have your sweets, Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Sure…"

I turned my head to see why Hermione had stopped to see three, Slytherin, boys watching us from the door.

"Malfoy!"

Cedric scowled as Malfoy smirked and Crabbe and Goyle pounded their fists on the palms of their hands.

"Diggory playing with a bunch of first year girls?!" teased Malfoy. "That's low even for you, Diggory."

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Cedric growled. "You are lower than your father is; and you know your father is low."

"Crabbe, Goyle, feel free to fight Diggory over there," Malfoy sneered and his two servants went into the compartment and began to hurt Cedric as the Trolley Witch came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked. "Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes or Pumpkin Pastries? "

"Sorry," said Malfoy quickly. "Just stopping by; wishing them a merry Christmas. You know."

And he, Crabbe and Goyle rushed out of the compartment before the Trolley Witch could say anything.

"Why are you so early?" I asked. "We've only just left Hogsmeade; the train won't be at Kings Cross until the evening."

"It's Christmas, dears," replied the Trolley Witch. "I always come early on Christmas. Now, what would you like?"

"Mmmm," said Cedric. "I'll pay for all of you, don't you worry. What you want?"

I followed Lavender and Hermione as we headed towards the trolley.

"Oooo," Lavender gasped. "How about we have a challenge; who can eat the most beans?"

"Sure," said Parvati smiling. "I bet Cedric will eat the most, though."

"Thanks, Parvati," said Cedric. "What do you want Ellie?"

"Two Cauldron Cakes please," Ellie said from the compartment, since she was still sorting through the Exploding Snap cards.

"Same," cried Parvati, who was watching Cedric's hair. "And a box of the beans, please."  
"Can I have a cauldron cake and three chocolate frog cards," I asked. "And also, for the challenge, we have to by a bunch of sweets for the reward."

"I'll have the same as Hazel," Hermione said.

"Here you go dear," said the Trolley Witch, handing Hermione her sweets. "And you, Mr Diggory?"

"Ten boxes of Bernie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans please," Cedric ordered. "And three of everything else. Oh, and five cauldron cakes. Thank you."

We managed to split everybody's money and pay for everything so we went back into the compartment with a royal feast.

"Should we eat the beans first or our own sweets?" asked Ellie. "We'll be close to throwing up by the end."

"Our own sweets," I said, already grabbing my cauldron cake. "I'm still a teeny bit scared of eating those beans."

"Ron would love this," commented Hermione. "I wonder what he's doing now."

"Wizarding Chess?" I wondered as I peered outside the compartment window. It was still snowy outside and we were, by my best guess, at the edge of Scotland.

I opened a Chocolate Frog and grabbed the card, which wrote, '_Merlin_' and began reading. It was relatively boring and I was glad when everybody had finished and we could begin our Bernie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans Competition. I went first.

"Ugh," I said, opening a packet and finding a green bean. "No going back."

I popped into my mouth and it was… bogies.

"What is it, Haze?" asked Hermione, seeing my cringing. "It better not be disgusting; we've only had one bean!"

"It's… bogies!" I cried, swallowing painfully. "Lavender, you're next."

Lavender fearfully took a bean and plopped it in my mouth.

"Oh! OH!" she said, swallowing. "It's tastes of Lavenders."

We began laughing as Ellie inspected her bean.

"They aren't poisonous, are they?" she asked nervously.

"No," replied Cedric. "You will only die if you choke on one."

Giving me a nervous glance, Ellie placed the bean in her mouth and smiled.

"Chocolate!" she said.

We got through most of the beans, though nobody would touch the one which was the same shade of green as my bogie one. Nobody got really disgusting ones, just like grass and salt. Nobody kept count of how many beans they got so I got the sweets because I had had a really disgusting one, even if I shared with everybody. We all settled down, full from the sweets. Ellie, Parvati and Lavender slept while Cedric tried to persuade Hermione to play another game of Exploding Snap and I looked out of the window. I had no idea where we were anymore; I only saw snowy hills and mountains. And eventually we settled down to sleep.

* * *

It was Neville's banging that woke us up.

"Neville!" I cried. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione quickly opened the compartment door and Neville rushed in, followed by Seamus, Alex and Dean. "Some seventh years are going into our compartment," Dean explained. "Diggory, could you sort them out?"

"I'll try," Cedric said. "But I may never come back out alive. I'm only 3rd year after all."

He stood up and left as the others stayed at the door, watching us.

"So," said Seamus slowly. "Are you doing anything nice for Christmas?"

"I'm going to see my cousins," replied Ellie, excited. "And the eldest is going to Hogwarts next year."

"Cool," replied Dean. "Really cool. I'm going to France to see my pen-pal; Petit. And my brother's going their to look after me and eat all the French food."

"Write to me, Dean," I said. "I've always wanted to go to France."

"I'm at home all summer," said Lavender. "Alex, Parvati wants to write to Harry Potter. Should she?"

"Nah," replied Alex. "Let the boys come to you, Pat, let the boys come to you."

"How should you know?"

"I have a brother," said Alex. "And if girls try to flirt with him, he turns them away but all the girls who have no notice of he loves. Trust me, you do not want to mess up your relationship with Harry Potter."

"Fine," sighed Parvati. "Hang on, you have a brother, don't you Haze?"

"He's a jerk," I replied. "Spends most of his time making rude comments about the people in our time. And he's only interested with popular girls."

"But I'm not popular!" wailed Parvati. "Why would Harry want me?"

"Simple," replied Alex. "Make yourself popular."

The conversation ended when Cedric came back to us.

"They won't budge," he replied sighing. "The toilets are free if you're really desperate…"

"Diggory!" cried Alex. "Don't you dare. Don't anybody dare!"

So me, Hermione and Neville offered to go to the toilet.

* * *

I won't tell you about the rest of the journey apart from the Hogwarts Express toilets stink! And we had to get changed into muggle clothes in there. But soon Lavender called us back and we grabbed our luggage and hoped off the train. We were told to leave in twos or threes so the muggles wouldn't notice and me, Hermione and Neville left together, like old times. I missed being close to Neville and I waved goodbye to him as me and Hermione rushed towards Sally, Katy Granger and Rob Granger. I hugged Sally, politely said hello to Hermione's parents and hugged my best friend before me and Sally left the station and towards the car.

"So," asked Sally. "How was Hogwarts."

"Better than you could imagine!" I said, laughing. "It is true magic!"

"I should expect that," said Sally. "It is a magic school. Otherwise I would have wondered where you went."

As I buckled my seatbelt and waved at Alex as she crossed the road, I couldn't help but grin. Hogwarts was more magic than anything in the Wizarding World. It was home. But I was coming back to Muggle World with Sally, who would probably be the only person who would to know about my adventures.

"Have you made any friends?" asked Sally as we left the car-park. "Hermione seems nice."

"I'm friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry Potter," I said, smiling. "I have other friends but their my best friends."

"Isn't Harry Potter the famous wizard?" asked Sally. "All I had was an imaginary friend when I was at school until Sarah came."

Sarah was Sally's best friend.

"Oh! Wait! There's Cedric!" I cried, opening the window. "Ced! Have a nice Christmas!"

"Haze!" he called back. "A merry Christmas to you too."

His dad put his arm around him and I waved until we could not see each other any longer.

"I shall really miss Hogwarts," I sighed. "And my friends."

"I'm sure you will," Sally replied. "And I would too if I was there."

"Yeah," I replied. "Hogwarts truly is a home away from home."

**Enjoy. Also I got a review about changing the summary, so I did! Hope you enjoy!**

**Watt ;)**


	14. Home Away From Home

**Hi. Sorry it took so long. Just wanted to put something up. I didn't know what to put and then I was being to write again but then I got ill and I'm still kinda recovering. **

**P.S I do not own Harry Potter**

_I was sitting on a red armchair, reading. The book meant nothing to me, it was all gibberish to my eyes. I had finished all my homework out of boredom and now I looked up to see Harry staring at me._

"_Harry," I cried. "Please, I promise it wasn't me!"_

_He took no notice and proceeded to grab a book from the bookshelf, before turning to Hermione and Ron. They had their heads bent together, whispering, and Harry soon joined them, showing them the book. What surprised me most was the powerful glare that Hermione gave me before looking back at my friends, speaking again. I rushed out, crying._

"Hazel! Hazel!"

"Is she okay?"

"I've heard muggles do this CPR thing, should we do that?"  
I opened my eyes to see Hermione, Alex, Lavender and Parvati staring at me, wearing their pajamas and looking like they had only just got out of bed.

"Hazel?" gasped Hermione, grasping her into a hug. "Hazel! What happened?"

"Bad dream, I suppose," I replied groggily, trying to remember my dream but it was falling out of my memory like grains of sand. I soon gave up and relaxed in my bed. "Why were you so worried?"

"Well," replied Lavender cautiously. "Well…."

"Well you started making grunting noises," Alex blurted in, doing wild hand actions. "And then you were rolling over in your sleep. That's when Lavender got worried -." Lavender glared at her and turned away. "- And then you screamed; pretty sure the boys could hear it, and that's when you woke up."

"I screamed?"

I stared at Hermione, who nodded.

"It wasn't that bad of a dream… I mean; most people say I was overreacting…" I spluttered, as Hermione gave me a look I hadn't seen since I woke up in bed when troll had hit me on the head. Course Hermione would be worried; she had been anxious before we had left for Christmas and since I had arrived the day before she had barely let me out of her sight.

"Hazel," she whispered calmly. "You screamed, okay? Come on now, Ron and Harry are waiting for us downstairs. Say they have a present."

I looked up to see Hermione giving me a worried smile and I smirked; she obviously thought that their present would be something against the rules. We said goodbye to the other girls and headed downstairs to where Harry and Ron were waiting, looking quite impatient.

"Hurry up!" Ron groaned.

"And good morning to you, too," I replied. "What do you want?"

Harry sighed and began fiddling in his pocket, as Hermione eyed it wearily. Ron gave us a thoughtful look as Harry brought a cloak out of his pocket and Hermione suddenly did a loud squeak.

"An invisibility cloak!" she squealed. "Don't tell me you're using it… They aren't allowed at Hogwarts…"

"I used it in the library," Harry explained. "To find out about Nicholas Flamel -." Hermione opened her mouth but he cut in. "No luck, unfortunately."

"He also found a mirror," said Ron. "Supposed to show you your desire. _The happiest man on earth with see himself as he is…_" He smirked.

"Does it have a name?" asked Hermione. "Magic mirrors always have a name."

"Mirror of Erised," said Harry proudly. "It's a bit of weird name, isn't it?"

"Erised is desire backwards," I pointed out. "The Mirror of Desire. Whoever named it a genius. Where is it?"

"In an old classroom," Harry explained. "Don't go there, Dumbledore removed it. Dunno why, I reckon he thought we were using it for homework."

"Dumbledore caught you," Hermione cried, making a noise between disbelief and fear. "Dumbledore actually caught you?"

"What did Dumbledore see in the mirror?" I asked as Harry glanced sideways.

"Socks," he replied. "He saw socks."

I pulled a face, Ron smirked and Harry was showing eyeballs full of amusement. It was only Hermione who wasn't laughing, instead muttering some words under her breath that sounded conveniently like the school rules.

"Anyway," said Ron. "I heard a scream. Was there an attack?"

"Hazel had a nightmare," Hermione responded simply.

"Nightmare?!" mocked Ron. "Whatever was scary enough to scream that loudly?"

I saw Harry give Ron an uncomfortable look but I soon turned back to Ron.

"I dunno," I replied. "All I remember was… was Hermione glaring at me."

I had left out the weird look that Harry had given me, it had made me even more uncomfortable that Hermione's.

"Oh Hazel!" wept Hermione. "I will never, ever turn my back on you. I promise!" She pulled me into the second hug of the morning until one of the boys coughed. We drew apart, grinning.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

I was desperate. D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E. I had been holding it in all day but now I really needed to go. I dashed down the hallway, and placed my hand on the nearest door knob.

"Oooo!" said a voice. "Oooo! I have a visitor." I had just opened the girls bathroom to find a ghostly school girl sitting on top of a cubicle wall. She had thick glasses and pimples, making it seem like she was another Hermione except for the expression on her face.

"Hi," I said quickly, waving my hand. "Sorry, I just really need to go. Could you move away?"

I slammed the door on her, did what I had to do and opened the door again to see the ghostly school girl staring at me from the sinks, smiling.

"I never get a visitor, I do," she said softly, floating towards me. "Never do I get a visitor. Haven't you heard of me?"

"Who are you?" I asked timidly. I didn't really like the joke she was playing.

"Myrtle Elizabeth Warren," said the ghost. "But no, you wouldn't know that, would you? No, to everybody else I'm Moaning Myrtle."

She howled and dived up before impressively landing in the toilet, her cries echoing through the toilets. I just stood there, waiting for her to reappear. She did after a minute or so, giving me a startled look.

"You're still here?" she asked. "Most people go away when I do that, I guess you're different. Who are you?"

"Hazel Angel Wright," I replied, watching Myrtle float towards me. "You can call me Hazel, or Haze."

"Hazel is a pretty name, like Myrtle," said Myrtle slowly, putting her hand through me. It felt like I was being dragged through icy waters. "Do you want to have my friendship? I've been a bit lonely the last fifty years." She sighed and looked at the floor, waiting for me reaction.

"I'd like to be your friend," I said. "Sure."

Myrtle squealed and rushed into a toilet, flooding it again. This time she appeared from one of the sinks, smiling for the first time.

"You are very pretty, Hazel," she said. "Why would you want poor old me? I don't even know how I died!"

"How did you die?"

I climbed onto the sink so I was beside Myrtle and gave her a sorrowful look. I really only did it because I wanted her to tell me.

"It was very dreadful," Myrtle responded. "I was in the toilet, this toilet, because Olive Hornby had been making fun of my glasses." She let out a horrific sob. "So I hid in this toilet, that cubicle." She pointed at the one farthest from us. "And then I heard a strange voice. I think it was one of those foreign students. But what was most horrifying was that it was a boy's voice. I opened the door to tell the foreign student where the boys toilets were and then," She looked at the ground, "I died. I just remember seeing some yellow eyes. Reminded me of a dark Hufflepuff. And then I was floating away…" She looked at me for the first time. "What pleased me most was that Olive Hornby came into the bathroom, came looking for me since I'd been there so long. She was the one who saw my dead body. I haunted her for the rest of her life. It was amazing."

"Do you still haunt Olive?" I asked.

"No," replied Myrtle sadly. "She was a real scaredy-cat. Called the Ministry to stop it. I've been left to my toilet ever since."

"I'm sorry, Myrtle," I said. "I could get some of my friends to come. If you came to the Great Hall, maybe you could make some friends."

Myrtle shook her head. "I'm not allowed," she said. "Last time I went I ended up crying." She shot an annoyed glance at the wall. "And then Professor Dumbledore had to stop me. Like Peeves, they thought. Some said they'd rather go out with Peeves than me."

"Where can you go in Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Anywhere that is connected to the pipes," Myrtle responded. "I've been everywhere. I've met some boys in the prefect bathroom before and…"

"Hazel? Hazel!"

Hermione was at the doorway, watching us. "Hazel, come on, we need to finish our Astronomy graphs."

She ignored Myrtle and brought me away from the bathroom. I turned around at the last second.

"I'll be back," I said to Myrtle, who smiled gratefully. "I'll see you soon, Myrtle."

"Bye!" cried Myrtle giggling. "You know, if you die, you could share my cubicle if you wanted."

I was never able to reply though, because Hermione grasped me by the collar and held me to the wall.

"What were you doing," she hissed, "in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"I was desperate, okay?" I replied. "And Myrtle isn't that bad."

Hermione frowned as we headed towards the Great Hall, and sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"I thought we were completing our Astronomy graphs," I said, looking and Harry and Ron. "And they probably haven't even thought of it." Ron's expression was annoyed, but I ignored him.

"Found anything about Nicolas Flamel?" hissed Harry. "This book shows nothing…"

We turned around at the sound of a loud wail, almost identical to Myrtle's, as Neville came trembling over to us.

"Neville," I said. "What happened?"

"Malfoy," wailed Neville. "He… he said he wanted somebody to practice on."

"Tell a professor!" urged Hermione. "Come on Neville, McGonagall can help you."

Neville shook his head. "No. Malfoy would attack me again."

"Here," said Harry, pulling a chocolate frog out of his pocket. "Have this. And tell Malfoy you're worth a hundred of him."

"Thanks," replied Neville nervously, unwrapping the chocolate frog. "Dumbledore, you can have him, Harry."

Harry took the chocolate frog card and let out a small gasp.

"I've found him!" he cried. "I've found Flamel. I told you I had heard of him before!"

"Flamel?" asked Neville. "Who's he?"

"Nobody," said Harry quickly, slipping the card to me underneath the table. "Just a pen pal I write to in – ermm – France."

"Flamel? Is it a French name? I thought it was a surname – ever heard of Nicolas Flamel?"

We all turned bright red and turned away.

"No," I replied quickly, feeling the blush creep up my face. "Where did you hear about him, Neville?"

"An old library book. I was researching the Philosopher's Stone and I found out he was the last remaining owner of one. For History of Magic homework, you know?"

"History of Magic homework?" asked Hermione. "When was that?"

"Extra homework since I'm doing so bad at it." Neville gave me and Hermione an apologetic look before grabbing his books and leaving.

"We should've failed! Of course! And how did Neville find it, but us?" exclaimed Ron as soon as Neville was out of ear-shot, pretending to not notice the enormous scowl planted on Hermione's face.

"Maybe Neville is smarter," I replied, smirking. "Anyway, Professor Binns would've told him the right book." Seeing their looks of anger directed at me, I continued. "I did ask but you had already got yourself a detention, Ron, and he was in a bad mood."

I watched them digest the information and turned away. "Come on boys – I'll help you with your Astronomy graphs. And Hermione -"

"- I'll be searching up Nicolas Flamel in the library," finished Hermione and began collecting her books before running towards the library. Both boys exchanged sighs but involuntarily followed me out of the Great Hall. I smiled. They both were wishing they had done it over – especially since there was a rumour about Quidditch going around that they really wanted to discuss.

* * *

Hermione came back just before curfew, a sad expression her face. I opened my mouth to ask – but she beat me to it by shaking her head. "First time the library hasn't helped," Hermione said sadly. "I'm going to ask Neville for the book."

"No," I replied instinctively. "I'll ask him. I need to talk to Neville anyway." He was struggling with his potions homework and Snape never gave any help. I stood up and left the Common Room, ignoring Ron's shouts, and headed aimlessly towards nowhere. Hogwarts was a big place, I observed. And Neville could've gone _anywhere_.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?"

I turned around suddenly to find Neville standing there innocently.

"Oh, hi, Neville," I responded, smiling. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Hiding from Filch. He was looking murderous earlier," Neville replied, glancing over his shoulder. "I need to go to the library, actually. To return my Nicolas Flamel book."

"Can we borrow it?"

"Borrow _this_?"

Neville held out a dusty, brown book – reminding me vaguely of mouldy bread – with a small, blue bookmark sticking out of the top.

"Yes."

He handed it simply to me but I knew that now – now I would hearing the words 'Nicolas Flamel' and 'Philosopher's Stone' a lot, lot more.

**Hope you liked it. **


End file.
